Stone Cold Stoic
by Ardespuffy
Summary: Hephaistion is a stoic master with a strong sense of decorum. Alexander is a cynic wanderer with little respect for the morals. When they meet... AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Stone's movie does not belong to me, nor does History. Shitty luck, neh?

**WARNING:** AU, smutty scenes, in progress. Oh, and, SLASH, but that much was obvious, wasn't it? Watch it: not English native speaker here!

**FEEDBACK:** awww :3 reviews are lovely.

**ANY MORE USELESS STUFF BEFORE WE GET STARTED: **cynism and stoicism were two opposite philosophies back in ancient Greece, as I'm sure you already knew. Guess who'll play the stoic part here?

_ * _

Now, meditation is a serious matter. It's about focusing really hard on your inner energy, shut the whole world down and keep in touch with the Greater Powers above while immersed in perfect quiet.

Ay, there's the rub.

_Perfect_ _quiet_ was little more than a Zeus-damned feat, as of recently – Hephaistion thought bitterly, whilst some obscene sounds from the outside pierced the supposed stillness of his treasured temple.

"Master…"

One of his youngest disciples eventually blurted out, apparently unable to ignore the disruption any longer.

Hephaistion sighed. Couldn't really be blamed, could he?

"Aye, Philotas, I get it. Please, do not let yourselves be bothered, kids. Just stay focused while I am off solving this matter for once. I will be right back."

Thus he took his leave, stomping down the corridors towards the external chamber and the courtyard.

One could hardly ever tell if something was troubling the young master of the Stoà, his imperturbable façade being the reason why he was most admired and quite popular in Athens. After all, it was extremely uncommon to reach such a high rank in the philosophy-teaching league at such a young age, and his devoted disciples deemed it a honour to attend his meditation sessions. Any who'd met Hephaistion before would have been quite astonished to witness the scene which was undoubtedly soon to come.

Many had gathered to see what was the commotion about, but at the master's arrival the crowd was already moving along. After all, nothing new nor interesting was going on – not yet, at least.

It wasn't like the stoic Wiseman had expected differently, mind you; this kind of disturbance had become quite frequent, so frequent in fact to cause even the calmest of men to act upon it.

In the middle of the road stood – rather _knelt_, Hephaistion reconsidered – two youths. Their cheap wanderer robes were torn apart revealing bare, tan skin. One, a long-haired and rosy-mouthed boy, was an all fours and panting, strained puffs of laughter erupting between his moans. The other, a fair-looking blond head, was kneeling right behind, in an unmistakable dog-like fashion. He too was fighting off his laughter, while steadying himself to encircle the other boy's waist and bottom with his exposed muscular thighs.

Coupling in public was a barbarian habit that Greek educators spent half their time viciously condemning. Hephaistion had been no different, and was always pleased to apprehend how strictly his pupils respected the moral code of conduct he'd imposed on them.

This had always been the case, until those freaks from Sinope had made their appearance in Athens.

Some called them _cynics_, for they took pride in behaving like dogs. Such a lifestyle caused them to roam throughout the country, poorly (and scarcely) dressed, depriving themselves of food and repair for – what was their reason again? Few could tell or cared, for that matter. What was needed, according to every single man in Greece who still held the tiniest bit of decorum, was a total clean-up to get good riddance of such disgraceful libertines; it was about time that this matter was dealt with by the well respected masters of the Stoà.

It was way easier said than done, thank you very much.

Fact number one: those doggish wanderers had no sense of propriety at all; they even indulged in their shameful displays of libido right outside the Garden, and in plain daylight. Fact number two: not even one of them had ever showed the slightest sign of remorse, let alone self-consciousness. Most worrying of all, fact number three: cynics did not fear stoics. They would mock them and purposefully cause havoc to raise their anger, and were only satisfied when an atypically strong reaction was forced out of the quiet Wisemen.

Hephaistion was very much aware of how hard it was going to be. Even more so, the moment he recognized the blonde youth doing the… _taking_.

The master's presence had been acknowledged, too. A wide grin spread in response on the handsome boy's face, who deliberately slowed down his thrusts and kept eye contact, challenging.

"What's with you, Alexander… oh, I see! Looks like we've got company, ain't it so?"

Shifting under his lover's weight, the long-haired guy rose his head to smirk lustfully at Hephaistion.

Alexander, as he'd called the other dogman, barked in laughter: "Yeah… do you reckon we could get the master to join us, Cassander? Or is love too disgraceful a practice for these Athenian prudes?"

Hilarity always spread like a virus among those hateful animals, Hephaistion observed: "I must say I fail to see what is so amusing. Might it be you actually enjoy lowering yourselves to the level vulgar beasts stoop?"

An exaggerated moan of pleasure was all the answer he got.

"Even if that is the case, and I feel really sorry for you if it is, I must ask you to go practice your lovemaking elsewhere. May I suggest somewhere indoor, where you shall not mar for good any children eyes?"

He was not expecting to see his wish granted so soon. That's why he felt himself stiffen when Alexander stopped pounding into the other youth and rose to his feet, making no effort whatsoever to cover his nudity.

"Why in the name of Hades did you…? Get the fuck back here, Alexander!"

"Hush, my beloved Cassander. I believe our behaviour was somewhat inappropriate. We shall make it up to beautiful master here, shan't we?"

The blonde head stood right in front of Hephaistion, sporting a sinister glint in his eyes. One hand rose to cup the Athenian's cheek, caressing it ever so slightly.

"Somewhere indoor, you said? Were you by any chance implying we used your bedroom? I don't see any child getting a trauma in there."

Alright, the stoic master was not feeling very stoic at the moment. _Frozen_ _on_ _the_ _spot_ currently fitted him better.

Alexander let his fingers brush casually to fix the other's hair back in place, tugged securely behind one ear: "Then again, your eyes are probably just as innocent. They shine so purely one could say it's Aphrodite's doing, really."

This sort of snapped Hephaistion out of his daze. Frowning in anger, he slapped the dogman's _pawn_ away, putting a fair amount of distance between their bodies in the process: "How dare you call out for the gods after you have so unsuitably dishonoured a sacred ground?! Have you not noticed where is it that you and your ungrateful friend were performing your sordid act?"

If Alexander had heard him, he gave no sign of it. His hand reached out once again, but it stopped mid-air as the youth cracked a somehow saddened smile.

"You know, it's such a shame you chose to give up on so much. Neither Aphrodite nor any other deity would be so cruel to make you this beautiful and have your looks go to waste because of some weird chastity vow. Only humans could ever be so lame."

Those words hit Hephaistion harder than he had imagined.

Tired of being neglected, Cassander voiced his distaste while lying on the dirt, his bare arse still blatantly waiting to be taken: "For the love of Gods, Alexander, let him be! He's no use to us, now or ever. They just don't get it."

The blonde young man hesitated for mere moments, before stepping aside Hephaistion and catching up with his companion.

"That's right, my faithful friend. I just wish that, sometimes, it wasn't the case."

Then he helped Cassander up and led him along the street, without casting so much as one glance in the direction of the temple.

There Hephaistion stood, struggling with an odd sense of defeat. Well, he'd done it, hadn't he? The dogs had left for Zeus knows where, so he could go back to his disciples and be through with today's lesson.

Just, how come he was feeling like something was terribly wrong?

_ * _

Yey, how come? =D

So, tell me: should I continue? I won't if you think it's not worth it. (But that would make me so sad, buuuh! TT__TT)

Thank you all for picking up my story!


	2. Chapter 2

_ * _

Hephaistion was angry. Even more so because he was not _supposed_ to be angry.

Half a week had passed since those dogs had confronted him outside the Stoà, and the young master had done his fair deal of thinking. The way he'd allowed Alexander – that name was stored in his memory and wouldn't go away – to play him around like a bloody toy was just ridiculous, not to mention unlike him. What would his scholars say if they knew how weak their mentor had been?

The golden-furred dog had insulted the gods and offended Hephaistion himself, letting out those lewd comments on his looks and making stupid innuendos. And the wise Athenian, usually so keen on debates, had been unable of uttering more than few, vain syllables. Such incapability of reaction was what aggravated him the most; Hephaistion had gone over the matter again and again, eventually giving in and settling for pretending like nothing had happened.

All unresolved issues, however, threatened to come out on the morning Alexander showed up again – by himself, yet not harmless in the least.

There was, Alexander considered while walking around the Garden, an unquestionable benefit in spending your life roaming with no purpose nor ID: one could even be prince and nobody would have a clue.

Except, of course, for the guards your father appointed to tail you and _keep you safe_, as King Philip had so brilliantly put it.

Truth be told, Alexander was no longer prince, since he'd stepped out of the throne after his parents had ordered him to join the army in some Persian quest. Plus, Philip was not really renowned for his faithfulness and monogamy: one random bastard could easily inherit the royal title without any counsellor doing so much as batting an eyelid in protest. All the better for General Antipater, whose grandson was to become king while his own descendant, Cassander, escorted the legitimate prince throughout Greece to make sure he would never consider returning home. Such a picture suited everyone just fine, with the remarkable exception of Queen Olympia; then again, the woman was notoriously nuts.

Honestly, a cynic spirit was all that kept you going these days.

Alexander stopped in front of the entry, quickly coming down from his reverie. Inside that temple – during his stay in Athens, he'd heard people call it _stoà_, even if no garden was seen from the lobby – were raised those little self-righteous bastards who would grow up despising any other way of living. Worst of all, their bigotry was due to the so-called Wisemen of the town, who seemed to think of their holier-than-thou shit as the best guideline for a perfectly happy – just not _too_ happy, though – lifetime.

The former prince smirked. He was going to show those prigs the bloody time of their life, alright.

With hindsight, he should have seen it coming. It was just too peaceful, having his regular lesson with his regular scholars on a regular sunny morning.

The yells reached them even before the boy on guard did.

A manly voice, loud as a shotgun, came from the hallway, alongside with lower tunes Hephaistion recognized as quite familiar, though he couldn't exactly put his finger on them. The youths gathered in meditation were startled by the turmoil, and looked up at their master with questioning eyes.

Philotas seemed on the verge of speaking. Hephaistion had had enough.

"Nary a word, boy. Keep quiet. I will handle it." Then he was off, pacing heavily on the floor as to announce his coming.

Everything became perfectly clear at once. The wet, bare silhouette on the front door, surrounded by several preceptors and prevented from stepping in by a number of watchmen, was quite the meaningful elucidation itself.

There Alexander was, water dripping from his hair and running down his toned chest. His eyes were sparkling with fierceness, while a somewhat vicious smile arched the corner of his lips: "Well, what's the matter? Don't tell me a bunch of sensible and more than civilized Athenians can't face one soaked and nude barbarian?!"

When an old Wiseman launched himself forward in reply, Hephaistion realized who the voices he'd heard belonged to. Some of the educators who were currently about to jump at the blonde stray's throat had helped the young master join the Stoà to begin with, and were renowned as unflustered men.

"I strongly advise you against talking like that in a place where you do not belong, nor will ever be accepted. Have you not caused enough fuss by coming to our town and flaunt your inadequate behaviour for everyone to see?"

Flaunting indeed, Hephaistion mentally agreed with old Parmenion. His gaze averted purposefully the foreigner's nakedness, but he couldn't stop a light blush from spreading on his cheeks in reaction.

"Inadequate, you say?" For a moment, Alexander seemed to be considering it. "Oh, I get it. Then I'm probably being even more disgraceful now, am I not? After all, barging in uninvited, without bothering to knock, dress up nor get dry… how terribly rude of me!"

The blonde's eyes scanned the little crowd, apparently in search for something. Which he must have found, since his smile brightened up considerably: "Then I guess you should punish me, mh?"

"Enough!" One of Hephaistion's dearest colleagues, Craterus, gestured for the guards to move and took the intruder by the arm himself, shaking it imperiously. "Such an attitude will not be tolerated any longer. Although you and the dogs of your likes are constantly trying to corrupt our youths, punishment of all sorts is banned from this Garden of peace, just as all kind of nuisance is. It is in order to stay true to our beliefs that we are letting you get away unharmed. Surely you are smart enough to leave right away and never come back, I reckon."

Laughter erupted in response. Alexander pushed Craterus away, still dripping water on the finely patterned floor. "You think my people have corrupted your youths?! Gods, this sounds old!"

By the time he spoke again, his stare had fixed so intently on Hephaistion there was little doubt who was he referring to: "Not that I blame you guys for this; old is what you _are._ Except…"

The young master clenched his jaw. He was well aware of the looks the others were sending him, and felt a hot wave of self-consciousness arise.

It was gone in no time. Had he not scolded himself for being weak when he'd first met those damned doggish boys? No way he was going to step back from the lad again. In fact, he moved to approach Alexander, his chin lifted in pride.

Whatever the blonde had meant to say never had the chance to leave his lips. A tall, dark-haired man, dressed in a peculiar nomad outfit (his cloak was wrapped carelessly around his shoulders and middle, thus replacing the average chiton) crossed the threshold in a hurry, stopping dead in motion at the sight before him.

"There you are! We've been searching for you every-fucking-where!"

His gaze became more inquisitive. Then he smirked: "Been bathing at the hot springs again, have you?" Without waiting for an answer, he stripped of his vest and lent it to the blonde youth – who made no effort to take it. Hephaistion watched in disbelief as the stranger sighed with irritation yet gently draped the cloak about the other's shoulders.

"It was not my intention to have you fawn over me like madmen." Alexander replied in a bitter, lazy tone. "I just took quite a liking to this place."

His companion's hands rested on his forearms, then proceeded to stroke their way down softly. Black eyes shined with malice as the journey went on, towards the blonde's lower regions. "Quite a liking _indeed_, I dare say!"

Neither Hephaistion nor his elders missed the hinting, and were pretty grateful when Alexander took hold on the mantle to cover up his nude half-mast. The youngest preceptor wrinkled his nose: was it just him, or had the blonde-head been staring an awful lot? Bloody exhibitionist was putting on quite a show already; what with that new guy, anyway…?

"Get your hands off me, Cleitus. You're giving the poor old things a heart attack, here."

_Cleitus_ obediently withdrew and made way for the other to exit. Hephaistion was still dumbstruck with such submissive manners when he caught Alexander stare and found out he couldn't look away.

Golden brown eyes met ocean green ones in the oddest dance: hot and challenging, the former, cautious and proud, the latter. Their fight became so apparent no one cared to interfere.

The tension eventually broke, as the blonde stray bowed mockingly before his audience and finally turned to leave: "It was my honour and pleasure to spend some time with you gentlemen!"

"All you shall do to retain your honour is keeping away from our people and take better care of yourself," Parmenion uttered.

"That I shall, ye old man!" Alexander merrily obliged, whilst letting go of his cloak to reveal just the right bits of skin. He let his eyes wander briefly for the last time.

"As for you, my beautiful… you will come to me when you're ready."

Hephaistion had to elaborate quickly. The last thing he wanted was for that bastard to toy him around in front of all other Wisemen: "I suggest you hold not your breath!"

Alexander's barking laughter punched him right in the face as the young man went out, and wouldn't leave him alone for a long time.

_ * _

**Thanks to Nerdvi for reviewing *w* this chapter's online because of your encouragement. **


	3. Chapter 3

_ * _

Being a believer, as well as a stoic, Hephaistion knew better than to question the Gods' ways. However, being a human, he felt his whole world crumble when the housekeeper came out of the bedroom, shaking his head in sorrow.

"The General's spirit now rests in Hades. Let us thank the Gods for granting him a serene end."

Hephaistion was in no mood for gratitude. Part of him wanted nothing more than to barge in his father's chamber and bust into long-forsaken tears over his dead body; still the rational side which guided his every action took over, and he just nodded at the saddened servant, before retiring to mourn in private.

And mourn he did, until the moment came he was forced out of his bedroom by Craterus's gentle determination. "Everything has been disposed of without your approval because you wished to be left alone, and we all respected your chagrin; the least you can do now is showing up for your father's funeral, lest people begin to comment on your lack of concern," the man had said, eventually succeeding in persuading him.

The walk to the burial site was excruciatingly slow. Strangers kept approaching to murmur words of loss, and Hephaistion felt boiling rage rising. Who were those people, anyway? What did they know of the man his father had really been? No one cared for more than his high rank: rumour-mongers were even busy trying to find out whether the orphan was going to replace General Amyntor in the army. The cortège was only halfway, and Hephaistion had already had enough.

By the time they reached the graveyard, the young philosopher had spotted few familiar faces – mainly his scholars and acquaintances from the Stoà. Craterus never left his side, often dealing with people his friend didn't feel like handling himself.

Then, among the crowd, Hephaistion saw them.

Realization hit so hard it nearly undid him. They were standing right beside the opening in the ground which was to hold Amyntor's body, anything but out of sight. _Alexander_ and his fellow companions were drawing eyes on them yet again, using his father's funeral as a stage for their goddamn recital.

The world went red.

Craterus didn't notice his young colleague slipping away until it was far too late to stop him. One moment the boy was threading his way through the crowd; a moment later he was clutching at the blonde intruder's vest looking ready to murder.

"What are you? _What_ are you?! You are not even human!"

Everybody stared. Hephaistion was too far gone to give a damn. "No human being would be this cold-hearted, and sure no _man_ would play this dirty to get on somebody's nerves!" He spat, clinging onto Alexander's front for dear life. His eyes roamed hysterically to take in the whole picture, and narrowed in spite when greeted by Cassander's smug ones. "But of course, you are mere dogs! You _bitches._"

His knuckles had turned the same colour as Alexander's white chiton. Absentmindedly, the philosopher registered the change of outfit: had the smartass hoped to pass unnoticed by dressing properly for once? No way; they all were there for him, to slip under his skin. They'd been looking forward to this moment, and Hephaistion would assure to make it pretty damn good as well. "What is it? You want revenge, or is it just another poor attempt at getting your point across? Besides – what is your point again?! Have you ever…"

"Hush now. You're making a scene."

Had he not been too stunned to react, Hephaistion would have lost it for good. What he did instead was letting go of Alexander's robe while a much quieter accusation left his lips: "Have you no respect for the dead at all? If not for me?"

Golden brown eyes carved their mark into his skull. They seemed to blow the rest of the world away, and the Athenian had to back out from the intensity of it.

"I thought you of all people would know death is just a phase in one's lifetime." Alexander began, low and threatening. He was looking at Hephaistion like he could see right through him, and was not pleased with the view. "True, you haven't proven yourself to be the high and detached wise man you love to act. And I bet it feels great, doesn't it? To drop your mask for once." A tiny smile softened his features for an instant, then was replaced by a severe expression.

"Easy, anyway. Me and the guys are here for General Amyntor."

Hephaistion had so not seen this coming. He stepped back as though his feet were on fire. "Y-You mean you knew him?"

The blonde nodded gravely, and every piece of the puzzle fell right in place. Why neither Cassander nor Cleitus had spoken up to defend themselves or their leader, par example; the mourn and upset in their eyes was now clear as daylight.

"H-He never mentioned it!" Hephaistion objected, panicking slightly. His cheeks felt hot, which could only mean he was red with – _anger? shame?_

Alexander cast him an enigmatic look, then cracked a half smile: "I believe he did. Maybe you were just not willing to listen."

The Athenian was left speechless. Craterus dragged him away as soon as was possible, so that the ceremony could easily run its course and be done with by sunset.

At night the orphan was left alone with his sorrows and thoughts, in a house where he belonged no longer. Burying his head into the pillow, Hephaistion sighed. He'd tried his hardest to erase from his memory the hurt in those barbarians' eyes, which clashed strongly with the circumstantial smiles he had received all day, even from those he considered friends. A nasty feeling had been gnawing at the back of his head, but he'd brushed it off. After all, as he told himself, Athenians were not emotional wrecks. Expressing feelings in a loud and deliberate way just wasn't their thing. Moreover, being acquainted with philosophers, Hephaistion himself had taken quite the habit of playing stoic to conceal his real emotions and thoughts. Practice alone could get man to actually spring free from the cage of passion; as long as his path wasn't over, one must settle for pretending. Surely that didn't make them _cold-hearted_, nor meant they _played dirty_ to achieve their goal?

Hephaistion lay awake till dawn, then closed the day out of his eyelids.

_ * _

Thank **Troili**, **Nerdvi** and **Ann** for reviewing. I'm not sure whether I'll get to express it directly, but I believe Alexander and Hephaistion both are about 20 years old in this story.

See you next =)


	4. Chapter 4

_ * _

* * *

In a fortnight Hephaistion was back at the Stoà. This sort of solved the hereditary charge issue, since, like the orphan said to his colleagues, military life would never suit him.  
"I could only spoil my father's memory, should I try to take his place. He was a great General, and I want people to remember and respect him for this."

His first lesson after the break was held in unexpected tranquillity. When his pupils questioned him about his early return, Hephaistion just smiled, doing very well at hiding his heartache. "I believe something more than grief comes with the death of someone we love, and that is the chance to honour them by learning from their life." He explained, casting affectionate glances at each youth. "Father and I were very different, and often disagreed, but I have always admired his straight mind. He stood up for his values and ideals all the time." After shifting uncomfortably on the seat, he relaxed again and ended in a quiet sigh: "Believe in what you do and do what you believe in, he used to say. That is why I could stay far from this Garden no more. My whole life and all my beliefs revolve around this temple and what it represents for many Athenians, just like you."

With this speech, Hephaistion sparked different reactions in his audience. The strongest and less predictable one, however, came from his most affectionate pupil, and would eventually lead him to take strong measures.

The lesson was over, and the boys were preparing to leave, when Philotas approached him out of earshot. "Excuse me for stealing some more of your time, Master, but I really feel like there is something I ought to tell you. When is it possible for you to grant me one minute, so we can discuss it?"

Caught off guard, Hephaistion watched more attentively. The blonde youth was clearly troubled: feverish anxiety reflected in his eyes and gestures, making him look like ready to burst. What on earth was with him? The master intended to prolong his torment no longer: "Right now is just fine by me. What has you so worked up?"

Philotas waited until they were completely alone, then lowered his gaze and uttered: "It's… it is about… what you said before. About… believing, and doing what we believe in." He let out a frustrated growl. "I am not sure how to say this."

"Take a seat." Hephaistion instantly offered, picking an armchair for himself. "You know you do not have to tell me if you are not certain you want me to help."

"I do!" The kid heatedly replied, lifting his head in an abrupt motion. "I am, I mean. Just…" He was silent for a long moment. "Just, what happens when you no longer know if what you have spent your life believing is true? What if you feel like something big has always escaped your eyes, despite being there all along?"

Something close to relief washed over Hephaistion, though he knew better than to show it. "You are confused. It happens all the time, Philotas. And how do we usually handle uncertainty?"

Somehow the rhetoric in his question was lost on the nervous boy, who promptly answered: "We interrogate ourselves to find a way out. But this time, I doubt meditation will be of any help."

"Then it must be important." Hephaistion conceded. Secretly, he knew he was not paying much mind to the boy's problem: a stoic faith could be very unsteady, and it was perfectly normal for the youngsters to stray, every now and then. Surely such a matter wasn't worth half the trouble it was causing.

"I met a person." Philotas suddenly blurted out. His cheeks went redder as he spoke, and his fists clenched in his lap.

It felt like the crucial point had been unfolded. "A person?"

"A young man."

Hephaistion waited patiently for the pupil to continue. He still had little clue where their conversation was going, and saw no reason to panic.

"We first spoke at… at General Amyntor's funeral." Philotas said cautiously, visibly sorry to bring up a sensitive subject. "Neither was expecting to get acquainted in such an unpleasant situation, but we… he said things to me I…" There was a long pause, and the youth covered his eyes with a hand, looking worn out. "He is different, alright? He makes me _feel _different."

There was a plea to the announce Hephaistion couldn't ignore. He felt his blood run cold, and the urgency to shut the kid up became overwhelming. "Be quiet now, boy. Do not rush into speaking your heart like that. It truly is a foolish thing to do in front of others, even more so in public places. Besides, you are currently incoherent. Shall we delay this until…?"

"Please, no!" The answer was immediate, and more than slightly alarmed. "I fear if I do not say it now, I won't be able to anytime soon." Philotas stood up and started to pace around the circular room, his arms defensively crossed. "I figured you were the only one I could open up freely with, so if this does not settle things, I am afraid nothing will." He stopped to gaze at the master with begging eyes: "Will you please listen?"

Surely there was little else he could do now. Hephaistion slowly rubbed his temples, praying every deity known to man for Philotas not to be in that kind of trouble he was starting to picture. "I will. Tell me about this friend of yours."

"He is not a friend of mine. Which is part of the problem, actually."

Hephaistion frowned. "Then who is it?"

"It is… He's…" The blonde youth lowered his head, mortified, then muttered something unintelligible.

"What did you just say? I could not hear you."

"I said he's a foreigner, alright? One of those guys from Sinope, in fact." Philotas looked on the verge of crying.

Now he got it. Hephaistion felt himself grow colder, as his stoic mask fought to stay on. A sudden feeling of outright rage struck him hard, then morphed into strong unease mixed with something he could not quite grasp yet…

"He is one of those cynics who usually cause havoc in town. I believe you even confronted him on occasion. We began to talk about General Amyntor, whom he claimed to know fairly well, and from there on I just forgot who it was in front of me. You could say he has his way with words, and I felt charmed from the start. Everything…"

"Philotas, boy." Hephaistion cut him off abruptly. He had to know. He had to know right _now_, before the extraordinary fury he was experiencing took over and blurred his sight. "What is the lad's name? Tell me."

The blonde youth stopped dead in motion, looking the tiniest bit surprised at his usually imperturbable master's urgency.

"It is Ptolemy. Why would you ask?"

* * *

Hephaistion was seriously wondering whether he'd been this grateful to the Gods before. Even now, despite the perspective of what he was about to do, relief was soothing and gave him the strength to go all the way with his plan.

Philotas's words… he'd been frightened to find out who were they referring to. He'd prayed with all he got for it to be anyone but _Alexander_. The reasons why were obvious: the blonde smartass was no doubt the head of the pack and the most dangerous among the other dogs. He was indeed charming, and could have people take his side a little too easily for his own good. Was young Philotas to fall into this net, he would have few chances to be rescued.

Visibly reassured, Hephaistion had asked his pupil for Ptolemy's whereabouts, and was right on his way to the stream those dogs used to bathe in. The moment he caught sight of several naked forms parading around by a small river, he knew he'd found the spot.

Originally, his intentions had been to just find Ptolemy and have a chat in private. This purpose was quickly forgone when none other than his living nightmare acknowledged his presence and settled for having some fun.

"Well, if it isn't the youngest philosopher in Athens we have the privilege to welcome! Could it be you got lost on your way to the acropolis? Otherwise I fail to see a single reason for you to merge with us scum."

Alexander was on him in no time. His tone was mocking and his eyes amused, but all this Hephaistion had a hard time noticing: he was far more focused on the young man's nude, lithe body, wet like it had been that time at the Stoà. More specifically, his manhood – he was sporting quite an impressive boner, which stood up proudly against the flat stomach and abs. The Athenian tightened his lips in spite and embarrassment. Had he no shame at all, for crying out loud?!

The insistent glancing wasn't lost on Alexander, who rarely missed a chance to tease. "Oh, wait. You seem to enjoy the view quite a lot. Then maybe you're not here by accident, after all."

The blonde smirked and raised an eyebrow. Hephaistion did his best to convey every possible ounce of disgust in his answer. "I really do not make a habit of ogling the private bits of soaked dogs. But you are right, I did not just happen to visit the slums. Can you tell me where to find Ptolemy?"

"Ptolemy?" Came the blonde's mirthful reply. "Oh boy, what did he do now?! He's the worst of us lot, really. Say, beauty, was I not enough to mess your little perfect life up? Why did you have to go and find another bitch to pursue? Feels like you've cheated on me."

Alexander pouted in the most pathetic way ever. The stoic Athenian couldn't believe his own ears. "Pursue?! How I beg to differ. It is rather you who follows me around like a puppy, showing up in anyplace I am." He was rapidly getting angry – _again_, Gods forbad him. "And you know absolutely nothing of my life, so shut your mouth and stay out of it!"

Alexander watched the other growing scarlet as he raised his voice. _Fascinating_, was all it could be described as. True, Amyntor's son had always been fair-looking, but the blank expression he wore all the time kind of deprived his beautiful features of their real appeal. Right now, with his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling in aggravation, he looked just stunning. Alexander felt a pleasurable jolt in his lower abdomen and moved closer to his opponent. "It's not me who shows up, it's you chasing around. As for your life, well, I know your father's just died, so maybe it's not so perfect anymore. But no doubt your holy and mighty stoic faith was all it took to heal your wounds and have you up and kicking again."

"Once more, you know nothing!" Hephaistion spat, his chest colliding hard against the other's. "You _are _nothing."

"Thought I was your bitch?"

"Oh, for Gods' sake!" The Athenian moaned in frustration, shutting his eyes tight. Then it hit him. Whatever had he been thinking?! It didn't matter it was Ptolemy causing trouble this time. It was always and still _Alexander_. Every one of those dogs – he cast a surreptitious glance to the naked, loud and foul youths gathered by the stream – was none other than Alexander himself, so they could not be destroyed while the alpha stayed up. How could he be so blind? Hephaistion's eyes flared open as he spoke through gritted teeth. "You know what, you are the very reason I am here! I just had not realized it until now."

The stray looked dumbstruck for a moment, before joyfully grinning. "Well, better late than never, I suppose. So, where shall we meet? I'd offer my place, but I have none, so those bushes will have to do."

Hephaistion didn't even bother with an answer. "It's all your fault! It is your fault for everything that struck this city as of late. You and your fellows bring debauchery everywhere you go. Even the most sensible youths in Athens were corrupted." He added, as pictures of the upset Philotas crowded his mind. "It is your fault our children are no longer free to play outdoor. It is your fault people from other countries poke fun of us. It is your fault a glorious town has started to decay!"

Beautiful. Alexander could think of nothing else, as he pressed up against that gorgeous, utterly handsome man, feeling heat rising from every cell of his body. He licked his lips, only partly unaware of the throbbing erection the Athenian would surely be able to register poking his hip because of the close proximity. "Is it my fault you want me, too?"

Hephaistion froze. He realized all of a sudden he was face to face (but any other part of their anatomies could fill in, which was kind of the problem actually) with his enemy – the man who'd spoiled his lessons, insulted his father, ruined his pupils, lied, tricked and desecrated all he came across. It didn't make it any better that said man was currently stark naked and unashamedly aroused, not to mention breathing raggedly in his ear. Like the bloody dog he was, Hephaistion reminded himself. "Deluding yourself over something that absurd will do no good to your already compromised cerebral sanity." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

At least, he tried to. No words came out after _something that absurd_. Such aphasia held its proper explanation in a sudden inability to move his lips or articulate any sound.

For Alexander kissed him. Right on the mouth, hard, hot and demanding, his fingers curling spasmodically around Hephaistion's forearms. The Athenian was prevented from struggling, and could only turn his head in panic at the feel of an insistent tongue probing through his lips. Had he been more prepared, he'd have happily bitten the bastard and sent him lying on the dirt with a well-aimed kick; caught off guard, he simply moaned and set for the complex task of pushing the intruder away.

Alexander didn't step back until he was satisfied. Although, at the sight of the just-snogged and visibly outraged beauty before him, it was all he could do not to strip him of his chiton and take him right there and then against the nearest tree.

Few moments passed as both regained their breaths. Eager to anticipate Hephaistion's outburst, the blonde stray precipitously urged: "Tell me. Tell me this didn't make your blood boil in your veins and your hands shake like mad."

Because shaking he was, no denying. The young philosopher had to acknowledge it himself, though his justification did differ from Alexander's hopeful one. "My blood boils for the effort I'm making not to punch you on the nose, and my hands shake for the desire I have to do just that." He growled, slow and low at the back of his throat. Odd enough, no flaming rage threatened to spring free: a livid coolness had kicked in and would consume him from the inside during the many sleepless nights to come. "Give your friend Ptolemy a warning on my behalf. If I ever see him around my school, or my scholars for that matter, I will personally report to the Assembly and do everything within my power to have him expelled. Needless to say, the same goes for you."

The blonde gulped, though not exactly out of fear. More likely, he was fighting to repress the aching need in his belly.

"I am not laying a single finger on you, but as Zeus is my witness, should you ever try something like this again I will make you regret it until the day you die." Hephaistion went on. There was a clarity to his eyes that made them shine brighter than daily skies, and Alexander was drawn to them yet one more time. His burning body and increasing heart-rate paid little attention to threats, that much was sure.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde muttered under his breath, but hardly credible in his peak of smugness. His kiss-red lips were trembling too much, as did his fists as the dazzling Athenian turned to leave. Knowing he wouldn't be back in a short while, if ever, stung Alexander's pride as well as his – _heart? libido?_ Well, the former couldn't be mended anyway, and had never been of much importance before. As for the latter, surely Cleitus wouldn't deny his prince (fine, almost so)? That way at least one problem was taken care of.

It was Alexander's turn to be left behind, puzzled and with his own fair bit of thinking to do.

_ * _

* * *

First kiss, yay! =D

Thanks to **Troilus**, **Nerdvi** and **Classyblue** for commenting *__* hope you liked this upturn.


	5. Chapter 5

_ * _

* * *

Since his father's death, Hephaistion had avoided staying home with more fierceness than ever. He'd devoted himself completely to the Stoà, rejoicing in the wonders of teaching and debating. All that could do as a distraction would be warmly welcomed on his part: extra-meetings with fellow masters, political chores on behalf of the Assembly, long hours of prayer in public temples. Keeping his mind off things he didn't want to face yet – or ever – helped him stay up with his mask on. It was for everybody's sake, really.

And, like anything one tries to do for undeserving people, it was bound to backfire.

Now, Hephaistion _had_ noticed Philotas had been missing for some days, more exactly since their private rendezvous. He never once considered, though, it could have something to do with the boy's confession. That's why the Athenian master was more than a little surprised when his beloved pupil showed up one day at the ordinary morning lesson sporting awfully red eyes and looking like someone had used his pet as a sacrifice to Dionysus.

Philotas sat among his companions and paid attention to the lecture, but his sometimes glazed stare gave him away. Hephaistion watched closely, and once the lesson was over moved towards the kid to have a talk.

"Joy to you, son of Parmenion. We have lamented your absence these past days."

"I beg you pardon, my master, I was not feeling well."

"No harm done, as long as you are better now."

"I am, indeed. Thank you for your concern." Thus the blonde boy quickly bowed and made to leave.

"Please, wait up, Philotas. I believe there is something you are not telling me, and it is affecting you greatly to keep the secret."

"It is nothing you should occupy your thoughts with, my master."

The kid was practically bouncing on his feet for the tension. Hephaistion frowned. "Let _me_ decide what to occupy my thoughts with, boy." He admonished, then sighed. "I have been worrying about you."

Those words made Philotas whimper like he'd been punched in the face. "I had no idea! I would have come to you sooner, had I only even suspected…"

"Just tell me what happened, will you?"

The boy worried at his lower lip with a pained expression. "I will. But it's such a trivial and silly matter, you shan't upset yourself over it in the slightest."

Hephaistion was touched by the blonde's shyness, yet stayed focused on getting the info he craved. "I shall only be upset if you keep me waiting much longer. On with it, already."

"Fine." Philotas bowed his head, and didn't raise it until he was through with the telling. "You remember for sure our last conversation. I was very distressed, and the day right after my revelation sought for the comfort of the one person I should have stayed away from. He – Ptolemy, was… he was really kind to me, and I could not… could not…" A pitiful whine, then: "I yielded to temptation and let him hold me throughout the night. I swear it only happened once, and still my conscience would not stop reprimanding me for my weakness. The worst of it is, by morning he was gone."

Hephaistion had kept silent until that very moment, when he bit his lip and cautiously offered: "You should never mistake your role in bed for that of a woman. There will always be a difference in the way your partner cares for you. The morning after cuddling is one of those treats no decent man would reserve to a male lover."

"It is not like that." Philotas countered, shaking his head lightly. "I meant Ptolemy has actually left. He spent his last night in Athens with me, then went East. He said his mates – you know, those cynic nuisances – had already departed, and he was going to catch them up." The boy made an effort to smile, only managing to look grotesque. "At least there will not be any more mayhem in town, now that those freaks are gone. You must be relieved."

Except _relief_ wasn't the first feeling to cross Hephaistion's mind, nor the one to stain his cheeks bright pink.

* * *

Reality, Alexander thought bitterly, as the royal guard escorted him past the city walls, has its fucking way to hit you in the back.

Pella was no different from the hateful cage clouded by spite and sorrow and sex he'd stored away in the darkest pit of his memory, hopefully to rot and expire without ever being summoned for any reason. This was far more than summoning, indeed: the real thing was sprawled like a whore on a bed before his very eyes, and a remote feeling of nausea was dancing its way up and down Alexander's body, bringing to light several things about his early life which were just plain sick.

The way to Philip's palace was overall not a long one, but bloody people seemed to think of their prince's assassination as a fucking popular feast, and had gathered about the breach in the surveillance wall not to miss a single moment of the upcoming show. Damn show they were getting, too. King Philip's long forsaken son – Olympia's bastard, as he was largely renowned as – had hastily come back home to claim his little princely crown, now that good and beautiful Eurydice had been gotten rid of along with her son, the prince himself. Good Aphrodite, there was enough shit to talk about for the time being and through the next bloody century!

Little did they all know, Olympia's bastard was hating every instant of his goddamn homecoming. Nonetheless, having people talk and putting up shows for the masses was part of a good heir's duties, as Alexander had punctually apprehended from the Queen. Who had been just sane enough to go and spoil her beloved son's life for-motherfucking-ever, coming to think of it.

Reality has its wicked ways in, no doubt.

* * *

News had spread like wildfire. As the most representative city in Greece, Athens was struck the hardest and bent under the fatal blow without so much as a cry of protest.

The Macedonian legitimate Queen and prince had been attacked and murdered by some nameless conspirators. Although many believed it to be the forsaken queen Olympia's doing, no evidence was held good, so inquiry time had begun. This meant all areas under Macedon authority were to be checked-up by the royal army before declared clear of suspects.

Hephaistion had never felt more lost in his entire life. It had been his father's job to keep him the wiser on military matters which he had no particular interest in, per se, and with him gone nothing made sense. Someone at the Assembly, which Hephaistion dutifully attended to as a member of an ancient warrior dynasty, had gone as far as to say that, had General Amyntor lived, the conspiracy would have been spoilt in time and all the consequent mess avoided. Never before had the young philosopher felt that miserable and utterly lonely.

And there was even more to it, though Hephaistion wasn't going to admit any day how much that minor matter troubled him. The very morning news had reached Athens, Philotas had run to his master with quite a disturbing announce of his own. "Ptolemy is coming back!" The youth had said, not bothering to hide his selfish excitement. "He was pretty cryptic about this, but now I get it! As a soldier in the royal army, he is likely to handle the investigation here in Athens, so we are meeting again!"

It had taken more than a couple of moments for Hephaistion to process what had been said. Then, in a stream of emphasis, he had spurted out: "Do you realize what you are implying? If Ptolemy let on he knew he would be coming back in a short while, this could mean he was aware of the conspiracy and did nothing to prevent it! He – hold on. You never mentioned Ptolemy was a soldier, did you?!"

"He is. And a fairly high-ranked one to it, if his hints were something to go on by."

At this, Hephaistion's mind had _clicked._ If Ptolemy was in the army, then his presence at Amyntor's funeral… "By chance, are all of his companions in the army, as well?"

Philotas had shrugged. "I would not know about all, but sure some of them are. Cleitus, Perdiccas, Leonnatus. He named a fair lot of them, I cannot remember each."

The question had arisen spontaneously, and even the firmest stoic couldn't have held it back. "Was a certain Alexander in the list, too?" For, if he was, things were going to fall apart pretty bad, and Hephaistion wasn't feeling strong enough to endure it a the moment.

The answer he'd gotten wasn't reassuring in the slightest. "I am not sure. Ptolemy talks about him all the time, but he's been so secretive I figure there is something even bigger to it." Then the boy had brightened up, as he'd been suddenly reminded of something he deemed important: "What I do know is Alexander left with the others, in the very first group, I am told. Now you really are to sleep peacefully, master! Isn't this just brilliant?!"

* * *

"_Prince_ Alexander."

The guard on the threshold bowed exaggeratedly, a mocking grin stretching his features. The blonde before him let out an angry growl and spat. "Cut it, you jerk. Being here is enough of a bitch as it is without you guys poking fun of me."

Ptolemy, who stood right behind with a derisory smirk, felt like speaking his mind on the matter. "We can't help it, Alexander. It's not our fault thinking of you as the heir has the whole army laugh their arses off."

"Then it's not my fault the whole army's getting executed by sunrise for pissing the prince off!" The blonde joked through gritted teeth, pushing the sentry at the same time. "Out of my way, you tosser. Our Majesty, King Philip, monarch of all drunk fuckheads, dirty cheaters, ruthless conquerors and barbarian-loving hypocrites, awaits from me right beyond this door. Say, am I not a lucky bastard?!"

"A bastard you are indeed, my prince, and everyone in Pella would be happy to agree!" Ptolemy merrily pointed out. "As for the lucky, I'll let you be the judge of that once you're done with our beloved King – who's known to have, as you might want to remember, quite a temper."

A shaken laughter erupted from Alexander's lips. "As much as I love to forget it, he's my treasured father, and I know him far better than you know your ass, my friend."

"To say our Ptolemy knows his ass pretty well! Then again, so does half the male population in Athens by now." The guard joined the sparring, thus winning Alexander's pleased wink.

As the soldiers went on bitching, a page opened the door from the inside to let the prince in. A sumptuous, gloomy square chamber was revealed, and the former stray felt all humour leave him at the sight of a livid Philip sitting at the head of a large table. "Lucky indeed." He muttered under his breath, then crossed the sill and let the door close behind him.

All Philip did to acknowledge his son's arrival was gesturing with his head for the page to leave. Several moments later, fiery brown eyes finally set on similar ones, burning like liquid flame. "Am I a _barbarian-loving hypocrite_ to you, Alexander?" The King started, apparently keeping his composure. "Am I, how was that, a _dirty cheater_? Am I, to you, Alexander?"

The youth raised one eyebrow, amused. "It would be sort of pointless to deny that assumption since you most obviously heard me make it, Father. We would've had much more fun if you hadn't divulged your knowledge so soon."

Such laxity made the King's infamous temper arise quite vehemently. "Nothing you say holds any interest for me, you understand? Like you're one to point the finger! Me, a dirty cheater?! And _you_, who stepped out of your throne to leave your family and duties behind like some filthy coward!? You disgusting bastard! Who are you to judge?!"

"The prince, or so would it seem." Was the bored reply. "Did you call me for a reason, or is it just your annual storage of insults you're throwing on me?"

Philip took time to study his interlocutor, positive this would at least unnerve the boy. When no crack in the collected façade showed, the King gave up and snorted. "A ceremony will be held tomorrow morning by the frontier walls to announce my son's return for everyone, in and outside of Pella, to hear. I expect people from all Greek towns to be there, since you spent your wanderer years among them." (The words _wanderer years_ were uttered with unmistakable spite.) "We'll make sure something good comes out of this tragedy and take the chance to renew our supremacy over the insurgents, most of all Athens. You will behave like royalty, which you regrettably are, and make your loving father proud. Understood?"

Alexander's expression did not change at all. He merely nodded, as Philip continued.

"Needless to say, you'll be staying here at the palace from tonight on. Some of the guards will show you to your room." The King hesitated. He was bewildered, in a good way, with his son's compliance. Though any sentimental relation was almost non-existent between the two of them, perhaps it was time to give the youth a chance. After all, his submissiveness could only mean Alexander was willing to play his role without causing trouble, and that alone was a good sign of pacification. It was still more than the boy's mother had ever done, anyway. Determined to take the first step on the path of reconciliation, Philip actually smiled, ignoring the effort it was costing him, and kindly offered: "You may now ask any question you want."

The blonde wasted little time. Surely he'd realized his father's magnanimity and was more than honoured to demonstrate his spirit of cooperation, as was expected from a member of the mighty and glorious Macedonian fam – … "Where's the loo? I'm bursting for a pee."

King Philip's outraged cry (_"Out of my sight!"_) was heard throughout the palace.

_ * _

* * *

No H/A direct conversation and way too much Philotas in this chapter, I'm afraid. I beg your forgiveness and promise to make it up to you with chap 6! ;-)

Thanks so much to **Nerdvi **and **Yumemakura **for reviewing *__* glad you liked the update.


	6. Chapter 6

_ * _

* * *

It had been sudden, at the very least. Had he only foreseen he could get away with staying home in silence, possibly crouched under his bed sheets, well, no doubt Hephaiston'd have deserted that weird, unexpected forced march out of the loving shell that was Athens.

But it was the Prince calling, for crying out loud. One just didn't turn his back.

So there he was, riding his father's horse for the second time in his whole life, side by side with an army officer called Leonnatus who clearly intended to piss him off to see a stoic master snap.

Something was, _oh_,_ so_ wrong with those damn soldiers – Hephaistion considered, as images of an armour-clad Alexander filled his mind.

Speaking of which. The blonde nuisance's absence had been unpredicted good news. Philotas had seemed so sure he was in the army with Ptolemy, Hephaistion had wrapped his mind around it. Sure, that alone would have been an excellent reason to bury himself under the covers and never see the light again, but the philosopher had sort of accepted…

"Hey, say, is it true you stoic chaps never get laid?"

… _and_ expected Alexander to be there, teasing him like he always did and driving him insane. With irritation. "How long are we taking, Leonnatus? It is noon."

"Almost there," the soldier yawned in response, "though we may miss the beginning."

Hephaistion couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

From his privileged position on a high placed stretcher, Alexander scanned the crowd, mutely astonished. Right beside him, Philip was sitting on a sample of the throne which had been mounted for the occasion on the elevated stage. The King's lips sported a self-assured grin.

"It is quite a view we've got here, mh?"

The Prince snorted. "I can see how a maniple of morbidly curious, frightened and faith-blinded fools who came all the way from every corner in Greece just to worship you makes up for all your kingly insecurities and need of appreciation, _yes._"

Philip paid the youth little mind. "Fair enough, 'xcept they're here to worship _you_, my son."

"Thanks for reminding me." Alexander muttered, swallowing the urge to be sick. As though all of this isn't sick enough, he reconsidered. His eyes took in the scene before them. Pella was truly a sight to behold: the decorators King Philip had appointed to make the city shine brighter than ever had done a decent job, and the servants who'd been told to entertain the audience were throwing themselves over any willing spectator, winning their fair amount of success. In truth, people from the southern region of Attica looked positively baffled with such bold attitude, and often sidestepped the Persian dancers Philip had summoned pointedly to help the uptight Athenians relax. Now, this attempt was going pretty flat – Alexander noticed, amused. Having spent so much time himself South, he wasn't inclined to believe those stoic insurgents would be tamed so easily, nor so poorly. Lewd seduction suited the Persians just fine; for the Greek a different approach was obviously needed.

"I dare say" Philip's voice brought him out of his reverie, "it is time we get started. Unless my dearest son is planning to run away from his duties again?"

Alexander was spared the pain of replying by Cleitus, who was standing beside the King as his most trustworthy General. "The guys we sent to escort the Athenians haven't arrived yet. It would be a signal of our respect and good will toward all Greek to wait until they're here." He sensibly suggested.

"Screw the Athenians!" Philip barked in response. "We're not here for respect, we're here to remind them of their submissiveness to Macedon. A little disregard for their high and mighty arses will strengthen our position."

Cleitus lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. The blonde Prince let out a growl. His eyes wandered once more, briefly taking in Queen Olympia's non-attendance, before he voiced his consent with a sigh. "So be it. Screw the Athenians, screw the Prince. Let's just get this over with."

His father glared, but ordered for the coronation ceremony to begin nonetheless.

* * *

Hephaistion looked up to the summit of the huge wall surrounding the city. Macedonians really had a fancy for great defensive measures, if the structural design of both Pella and Babylon was anything to go by.

The army officers passed the checkpoint and led their captives – fine, _escorted prisoners_ – through the crowd. Several Asians had gathered to greet their conqueror prince, alongside with people from all Greece. Such merging was obviously forced upon the proud Greek, and their discomfort became all the more evident when some of Philip's Persian dancers got mixed up with the mass.

"Feisty!" Was Craterus's sardonic comment, as the Athenians meekly followed the guards toward a giant podium set up before the breach. Hephaistion wrinkled his nose and looked up to the impressive spectacle that was the royal family – or, the leftovers of it – brought back together on the pedestal which suited them just fine. A rush of abhorrence arose from the core of his guts. The royal silhouettes were barely discernible against the sunlight, and whilst the Prince's image slowly took shape at the back of his eyes, the young philosopher realized no-one had ever seen the forsaken heir before.

"For_ the love of Gods!_"

Hephaistion had little time to frown at Philotas's exclamation. It became clear soon enough there was an excellent reason to be alarmed.

Standing on the stage next to King Philip, dressed up in a silk white chiton and already crowned with a princely gold wreath, was a tanned blonde youth all Athenians had unwillingly grown accustomed to. Astonishment struck simultaneously then spread like disease.

"Hold on, isn't it…?"

"It is! The _dog_ who messed up outside the Stoà, the one who…"

"… had a fight with Master Parmenion…"

"… and Master Hephaistion, too…"

"… 'cause of the guys he was with, when they slept tog…"

"Kids!" Craterus scolded his disciples and motioned for them to hold their tongues. The wiseman cast a glance to his youngest colleague, then patted him on the shoulder to catch his attention. "Quite the turning point, mh?"

Hephaistion found he could not say a word. His eyes were glued to Alexander, as the Prince waved goodbye and climbed off the pulpit to be carried away by a river of adoring Asians. Macedonians were soon to follow, while the Greek hesitantly dragged behind. Hephaistion was frozen on the spot.

* * *

Alexander dismounted before his father could arrange a parade to show the Prince throughout the city. He'd had enough of worshipping idiots for one day – or one lifetime, for that matter. All he asked for was the peace of his princely chamber and the blissful oblivion provided by that Persian wine King Philip was so fond of.

Cleitus escorted him to assure he made it safe and sound to the Palace. At least, that would have been his duty. In truth, he was doing little more than giggling like a moron, thus winning Alexander's constant furious elbowing. "You're one hell of a dead ex-General, sweetheart!" The Prince was threatening through gritted teeth, when –

– when something he'd deemed nearly impossible occurred.

Two ocean-green eyes sparkled among the crowd. Tantalizingly slowly, long strands of brown hair surrounding the gentle features of a manly face came to life before him, like a goddamn dream come true after nights of distress. Alexander stopped dead in motion, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful man of his nightmares.

"What the hell, _my prince_?! Thought you looked forward to leave this mess be – woah! Holy fuck!" Cleitus's swearing passed unheard. The General followed Alexander's gaze and snorted, shaking his head ever so slightly. "I see. Old bad habits die the hardest, mh?"

The blonde was too busy wetting his lips to answer. His fists clenched and relaxed several times. When he finally spoke, his voice was filled with crazed eagerness. "I'm gonna talk to him."

"Wonderful. Just what we all needed, to have our new Prince murdered by a temperamental Athenian prude!" Cleitus muttered as speaking to himself, then added. "For once, try and think with your brain, instead of the head in your pants. You'll get yourself killed, and if you don't, Philip will see to it."

Alexander brushed those word off like annoying flies. "Go on ahead with the others, and make up some bullshit to tell Father if he comes looking for me. I'm getting back on my own when I'm done."

The dark-haired General whined like a kicked puppy. Too bad the blonde prince was not feeling sorry for him anytime soon.

* * *

Craterus could tell Philotas was restless. The aged philosopher sighed. "It is all right if you want to approach him, kid. He is still our Prince, even if we know him as an outright…" The final word got lost in the general noise.

Parmenion's son shifted his gaze nervously from Craterus to his other beloved Master, thus realizing Hephaistion was not exactly paying attention. The youth opened his mouth to voice his doubts, but thought again when a loud cry erupted among the crowd.

"Look! Your Majesty is coming this way!"

For Alexander was indeed threading towards them, and, most terrifying of all terrifying things, he was smiling and waving like he would to greet a friend.

_Please_, Hephaistion mentally begged, _may some famous king, or queen, or prince or princess from any frigging part of the empire stand right behind me. Sweet Crice, sure you would not be so mean…? _

"Son of Amyntor! I should have known you would not resist! Must have missed me horribly while I was away from Athens, mh?"

_Thank you, Circe. Bloody pig-loving hag._ "Your highness will not find it hard to believe I almost failed to recognize you with your clothes on." Hephaistion grunted, looking anywhere but at his fellow citizens.

Had the blonde dog always been so damn loud? His laughter could be heard even up to the Olympus, seriously. "You might want to rephrase that, my beauty, lest your friends here get the wrong idea!"

The glint of malice in Alexander's eyes was all it took to make Hephaistion blush furiously. Gods, how he hated being the centre of attention. "One might be led to think," he slowly began, while fighting the urge to make a run for it, "a certain sense of decorum is needed among royalists. You obviously give _decorum_ a whole new meaning."

"Well," the blonde snorted, visibly tensing up, "let's just say one doesn't choose to be royalty. Nor did you choose to be a prig." The Prince smirked, once more wearing his playful façade. "Although, coming to think of it, I could use a wee-bit of your stoic demeanour. Since I'm bound to be king, hopefully later than sooner, it'd be a fairly good plan to get me adequately prepared for the day my most beloved father kicks the bucket." Alexander was now sporting a manic-like grin. "Say, my beauty, how would you like being the one to teach me?"

Hephaistion felt, more than heard, a gasp of surprise at his back. His jaw clenched. _Damn dog._ Why couldn't this be another one of their vis-à-vis, with no-on to witness the Athenian's occasional snapping? He was very much aware of the silent amazement his sparring with Alexander had provoked, and knowing all Athens would afterwards judge his behaviour was driving him mad. "I have been under the impression the likes of you have got little to learn from _prigs_ like me." He eventually argued, lifting an eyebrow to underscore his words. "I am afraid our principles, yours as well as mine, would hinder a successful didactic interaction." (He could not bring himself to address the dog as _your_ _majesty_, no matter how much he tried – which was honestly not that much.)

Alexander cocked his head to the side. Sure the beautiful hair-splitter had balls, he must give him that much. The Prince licked his lips at the double meaning. _How could I put his balls to better use, and actually give him something more than credit! _"Principles, you say." Alexander spat, then laughed it off like childish fairytales. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Just look at me." He added, pointing at himself for good measure. "I used to sleep on the dirt and dress up in rags. Now my bed is king size and my chiton's made of the finest Persian silk. Time makes fools of us all."

Hephaistion stiffened. There was an edge to the blonde's words that had not quite been there before, a… shade of sourness, perhaps? _Whatever._ He swallowed the weird lump at his throat and set for quitting the game. "Like I said back when we first met, prince Alexander, I feel sorry for you. And I cannot begin to imagine how sad your perspective of life must be, nor how hard did it affect you." The young philosopher looked his opponent straight in the eyes for the first time since their argument had started. "We are not the same. Hence I decline your offer."

The audience watched dumbstruck as the young Athenian bowed and turned on his heels, leaving the very Prince behind as he moved to exit. Craterus was quick to follow, calling aloud for his friend. Philotas hesitated, then opted for bowing briefly and joining his masters beyond the walls, out of Pella.

_I feel sad for you. We are not the same. _Alexander stood still, checking the words in his head again and again. How dared he…?! _Hephaistion_, his mind supplied. _His friend called him that._ Right, Hephaistion. How fucking dared Hephaistion…? The Prince lost track of his own thoughts. _Hephaistion. What a nice name. Suits him, too. Beautiful Hephaistion. Smartass Hephaistion. Hephaistion. Hephaistion. _"For fuck's sake, I'm obsessed." Alexander muttered under his breath. Cleitus had been right all along. And there's only one way to deal with an obsession, even more so if you're royalty – the blonde reasoned, feeling a smile blossoming on his lips.

_I'll have him_, he decided._ I'll have Hephaistion. Killed, if all fails. _

Thus his obsession was gotten rid of.

_ * _

* * *

Woah, so sorry for the delay! My personal computer went crazy, and I had one hell of a hard time fixing it. Damn malwares.

Thanks to **Troilus **and **Nerdvi **who reviewed last chapter. Here's a little of H/A (inter)action for you! ^o^ Much more to coming! Chapter 7 will be online soon *w*.


	7. Chapter 7

_ * _

* * *

The moment news came King Philip had died, Hephaistion knew he was in danger.

All Greek felt there had been something grimy and suspicious about the way Queen Olympia's bastard had become prince, and the monarch's bereavement less than four months away from Alexander's coronation gave rise to countless conjectures. Even the stone cold stoic masters of the Garden had grown keen on scandalous chitchat; for this very reason, in fact, Hephaistion had broken the habit of hanging around, preferring to only show up for his lessons and leave right afterwards. But his personal distaste for gossip wasn't the main motive of this detachment. Rumour had it Amyntor's son had been offered to become the Prince's eromenos, and his refusal was said to have angered the blonde so much his majesty had taken it all on his guards, who now threatened with mutiny. Some even blamed this uprising for Philip's bad conditions of health, hence regarded at Alexander's temper as the main reason of the King's decease.

Hephaistion was positive he knew who to hold responsible for all the foolish talk. Several low-rank soldiers from Philip's army had been assigned to Athens for their allotment, and the youths were a little too fond of tittle-tattle. At any rate, the philosopher had learned to avoid spending his time with Philotas, for the boy's relationship with General Ptolemy might turn out to be a treacherous source of gossip.

Above all other things, the sense of peril Hephaistion felt at the announce of Philip's death was due to his utmost assurance Alexander would have him summoned at court as soon as the King was out of the way. He didn't so much as flinch when, on the third day after the royal funerals, a loud banging on the door put his days as a free citizen to an end.

"Master Hephaistion, son of General Amyntor," he recognized Cassander on the threshold. The boy was smiling from ear to ear, and all but sing-songed the words. "King Alexander requires of you to become his privileged… _bitch._"

* * *

There's little one can deny the Prince. But there's nothing one can deny the King.

Alexander was humming softly to himself, while pacing around the backyard of the Palace. The words Ptolemy had said to him – was the lad a smart head, goddamnit! – kept echoing in his brain, lulling and comforting.

Fuck, he'd never wanted to become this. But since that was the case, screw him if he wasn't going to make the best out of it.

The way Hephaistion had rejected him still stung hard. Alexander couldn't help reliving the scene over and over. Even during his father's burial he'd watched with cold, distant eyes as Olympia threw herself in desperation over her former husband's dead body, only to be forcefully carried away by the guards – cold, distant eyes, and all because he was counting the miles separating him from the young, beautiful philosopher. It was too much to handle. Father used to take what he wanted the exact moment he wanted it, and laugh at those who didn't. The weak and the soft-hearted weren't bound to triumph and reign. Alexander intended to follow this path starting from the little things he really craved with all his heart and body.

Conquering and subduing could wait. His need for Hephaistion could not.

* * *

"It has been too little since I last was here." Hephaistion mumbled. His face was twisted in a sickened grimace, and Cassander's purposeful pushing aggravated him all the more. The General practically shoved him through the wall, making him enter Pella with a gasp of discomfort.

"You're welcome, little bitch!" Cassander sniggered, then poked him lightly at the back of the head. "I'm done with you. Wait up for someone to pick you or find the way to the Palace on your own, I don't give a damn. It's not like you can leave," he motioned for the sentry to hold the visitor, "or get lost in town. There's no hiding from Alexander!"

A barking laughter chilled Hephaistion to the bone. He could hear his freedom being blown away like a puff of air.

The General gave him one last look and winked. "Come looking for me if the King has you bored in bed. He can lack a bit of inventive at times."

"Having offered you arse to him years before he was even prince," Hephaistion snarled, "you sure know what you are talking about."

What he'd meant as an insult didn't affect the hateful General in the slightest. Cassander chuckled and shook his head lightly. "Indeed, I do. Mark my words! I'll be waiting for you in my chamber from tonight on."

"For Zeus's sake, Cassander! You must really be suicidal to hit on Alexander's new toy even before the King has a go with him!"

Hephaistion turned abruptly to face the newcomer. He recognized him instantly as the man standing beside Philip on the podium during the coronation ceremony, that is…

"Cleitus!" Cassander greeted with a smirk. "Shame on you, mate. Back when you weren't Philip's lapdog yet, I used to look at you as a source of inspiration. You actually gave me a run for my money, when it came to bed gorgeous youths like this one." He outstretched an arm, presumably to caress Hephaistion, but the Athenian slapped his hand away.

The dark-haired General laughed at this, and eyed Hephaistion with newfound sympathy. "And here I was thinking Alexander may need to protect his belonging! It would seem this beauty can deal with you sorry ass himself, Cassander."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. He can deal with my ass anytime!" Both Generals chortled in amusement.

Hephaistion was horror-struck. _I cannot take it. Not if it's going to be like this all the time._ "I wonder," he heard himself say in a cool voice, "what use is an average human being to a pack of Macedonian dogs? Surely Your Majesty would not know what to do with me. I fail to see why was I summoned in the first place."

His calm and collected attitude caught Cleitus off guard. The bloke's manner was just… unfathomable, that's the word. Alexander had really set his eyes on a peculiar prey.

"Oh, no doubt you'll get the picture soon, little bitch!" Cassander leered in reply, then gave the other General a small nod goodbye. "I'm off. Take care, mate." And, to Hephaistion: "My offer stands, beauty. See you at nightfall."

"You dream of it." Was the Athenian's muttered retort.

Cleitus stayed silent till the long-haired General was out of sight, then smiled at the foreigner with warm eyes. "Shall we?" No reaction. He elevated an eyebrow at the other's blank face. "I'm walking you to the Palace, boy. Our King didn't trust Cassander to do that. Can't really blame him, can you?"

Hephaistion, who'd been puzzled at being called _boy_ for the first time since he was a child, folded his arms over the chest and snorted. "But he did trust Cassander to escort me throughout the whole country. It makes little sense to me."

He'd spoken with a strange resentment, Cleitus noticed. "Well, what does it matter to you? Unless," he hinted, "you'd been waiting for the King to come rescue you himself?!"

_Oh, that's rich._ "Hardly." Hephaistion growled, but stepped up nonetheless. "Well? Let us head off. The sooner we meet up with Your Highness," he drenched these words in derision, "the sooner I get to return home."

The baffled look Cleitus sent him and the bitter laugh that promptly followed felt like a punch straight in the stomach. "Home? Let me set this clear for you, boy." The General looked right into Hephaistion's eyes, more solemnly than ever before. "I'm not sure what Alexander's planning to do with you, though I could make a thousand assumptions just to give you the creeps. What I do know for certain is you're not going home until he's bored with you. And still, should that be the case, you'd be more likely to end up hanged or beheaded as a nightly entertainment. Power does things to people…" Cleitus cut off abruptly, while an old sorrow came to cloud his gaze. It was gone in the blink of an eye. "Never mind. Let's go."

Hephaistion had not the heart nor the strength to argue, and resumed walking.

* * *

Wine was served for the seventh time that morning, since Alexander kept emptying one cup after the other. He had disposed to meet his guest in the beautiful royal garden, hoping to make Hephaistion comfortable by surrounding him with a similar setting to the Athenian courtyard where he worked as preceptor. But high expectations were having his toll on him, and the King could feel himself grow more frantic as minutes went by. Cleitus had accused him of being power inebriated; Cleitus was surprisingly wrong. _If only he could see me now, as restless as a schoolboy on his first date!_ The blonde considered bitterly, emptying his eighth cup in the meantime.

Cleitus had also asked him something that had been plaguing Alexander's thoughts all day. "With all due respect," he'd started in a lightly mocking tone, "may I inquire about Your Majesty's intentions? Assuming Cassander succeeds in bringing here Amyntor's son, what are you going to do once that Hephaistion guy has arrived? For some reason I doubt you so desperately wanted him at court to teach you how to become a stuffed shirt. However, you've got plenty of bitches as it is, so why bother this much with an uptight Athenian who isn't putting out anytime soon?"

It all made perfectly sense, and Alexander found he was not able to answer.

There just was _something_ to the man he could not quite grasp, and it intrigued him like nothing ever had before. True, Hephaistion was extremely handsome, but like Cleitus had remarked an emperor was never out of gorgeous boys (and girls) to keep him company. And, yes, the Athenian had his way with words, and Alexander admired his braveness – but he also believed the other put his abilities to an awful use, what with all the chastity and impassiveness crap. So, what did the trick? Alexander reckoned his obses… his _liking_ had much to do with his hate for sycophants, but surely there was more to it he still couldn't define. Ptolemy used to say the intensity of every desire was proportional to the complexity of the task at hand, and Cleitus had seemed to imply Hephaistion's greatest appeal was his hard-to-get attitude; but Alexander wasn't quite willing to embrace the theory. Had he been an ordinarily spoilt heir to the throne, that conjecture would have worked just nicely – but he wasn't, for Gods' sake. Unless…

_What if I am? Or worse, what if Hephaistion thinks I am?_ The King paled with panic. _He'd have all the bloody rights to despise me for that. Even I would despise me for that! Oh Gods, please, may he not despise me for that! _

Anything else, he could handle. Anything that was actually his responsibility, he could and would act on it; what he refused to be judged for was the rank he'd spent half his life rejecting.

"Your guest is here, my king."

The page's voice came from afar, like he was in dreamland. Alexander bounced up and ordered in a throaty bark: "Leave us alone. We shan't be disturbed no matter what."

* * *

"Your guest is here, my king."

"Leave us alone. We shan't be disturbed no matter what."

Hephaistion felt each traitorous word whipping him on the back, and exchanged with Cleitus a meaningful glance before the General left. The Athenian had shivered at the sole sound of the King's voice: how on Earth was he supposed to endure a direct confrontation? His very insights twisted with spite. How he loathed being stuck there for one man's whim.

The servant motioned for him to cross the threshold, then retreated. Hephaistion let out an irritated breath, but couldn't help obliging. _Soon you'll be home again_, he reminded himself. Cleitus's cynical assumptions were better off forgotten.

There he was, _the jerk_ – he mentally added. Alexander was standing with a foolish grin on his lips, beside a table where several empty glasses figured aligned. _He's drunk, too. _Was his next thought, one that had him shaking with unadulterated revulsion. _This_ _is bad._

"Joy to you, Hephaistion. Please, make yourself home." The King spread his arms wide, as to envelop his surroundings in a welcoming embrace.

Hephaistion wasn't in the mood for courtesy. "I hear there is no more homely a place than one's actual home."

"Eager to leave me already? Well," Alexander smiled, but his jaw clenched and his features sharpened, "I fear that may have to wait. Take a seat." Following his own advice, he neared the table and began pouring the crimson liquid from a jar. "Care to taste an excellent barbarian wine, or do your principles get in the way yet again?"

The Athenian stood still. _Idiot. Who does he take me for?_ "My principles are not involved, I believe." He couldn't help but glare down at the emptied cups. "Quite the contrary, in fact. You shall only blame my distaste for alcoholic drinks. I am not fond of wine at all."

"Are you fond of anything at all?" Alexander blurted out without really thinking. _Crap. Way to make him at ease, here._ "Drop it. Not sure I'd like the answer." Was the hasty amendment. All of a sudden Ptolemy's voice resounded like common sense in his head. _Don't forget to smile._ He smiled. Forcefully and nervously, but smile he did. "Of course you don't hold any particular distaste for chairs, too?"

Hephaistion seemed to realize just then he'd deliberately disregarded an order. Trying to hide the constant gritting of his teeth, he sat down.

No words were spoken for a ridiculously long time. Alexander fidgeted on his seat. _Gotta challenge him to talk. _"You're awfully quiet for a rhetoric master. Say, are your speeches always so articulate?"

He hadn't expected such a prompt rejoinder. "Only when I am to perform before a deserving audience."

"I take it a King is not prestigious enough an audience to you."

"I said nothing about _prestige._" Came the witty reply. "As Your Majesty knows very well, no one in Athens could outclass a _deserving_ monarch."

The accurate selection Hephaistion had made in emphasizing the words wasn't lost on the blond. Alexander felt boiling rage rise in a moment. "You really think I chose to become this, right? That I wanted to sit on my father's throne, bask in his wealth and show off. Damn, you probably assume I left Pella in the first place out of a sodding whim, don't you?!" His heartbeat had gone berserk. "Like you most eloquently put it some time ago, you know nothing!" Ptolemy's imaginary voice brought him once more back to his senses. _Calm the fuck down and think. _"We know nothing about each other. That's why you're here, Hephaistion. I believe it can be arranged." His smile now resembled that of a shark, or an alligator – deceivingly painless. "If you want, that is."

The King made sure his guest had no time to interrupt. Hephaistion's free will and power of choice weren't exactly contemplated by his most brilliant plan to get the man. "Plus, there's another reason why I called for you." He added in a casual tone, smartly dropping the previous topic. "I meant it last time, you know." Alexander scooted closer to the other's chair, stretching through the table. "I'd love to learn from you like the lucky kids you teach in Athens." He went as far as to reach out and take the long-haired youth's hand in his own.

The philosopher felt he was going to be sick. While withdrawing his hand, he was reminded of Cleitus's words, and thought he could now comprehend their deepest meaning. _Power does things to people… _"You are unbelievable. Had I not make my point across when you last asked me? There is nothing on Earth I could ever teach you, neither if I wanted to."

"Which I must presume you don't." Alexander stated in a monotone, then got up quickly. He looked at the man sitting in front of him and his lips arched in a dreamy smile. "My beautiful and bold Hephaistion. Pity I'm not giving you a say on the matter."

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment Hephaistion was sitting, blinded by anger; a moment later he was being dragged to his feet by a pair of guards come out from Zeus knows where. "What does this mean, Alexander? You can't possibly keep me!" The Athenian shouted in disbelief, as one of the servants secured his arms behind his back.

The King's voice had grown imperious for the sake of looking tough before the guards. "I can and I will, if you make me. Choice is yours. Either you take the easy way out of this and cooperate, or I show you what they mean by _learning the hard way._ As a teacher, you should bloody well understand." The blonde stepped forward to approach his now restrained guest, and took advantage of the circumstance to stroke his hair lightly, lovingly. "Can't you see why I'm doing this?" He all but whispered, biting his lower lip in distress. "Can't you see how I care for you?"

Hephaistion struggled against the other's touch. Alexander's hand was now caressing his cheek. "Is this what you do to people you care about?!" He spat, astonished. _Gods, he really is insane. Ever since I first saw him, I knew he would be trouble, but this…! _"You are messed up, Alexander!"

The hand stopped for a second, before resuming its feather-like touching. "That's true, I am. But you can make it better by helping me." The blonde said quietly. His golden brown eyes sought for their ocean green opponents, and dig there a hole. "Will you, my beauty? Will you help a wrecked stray?"

"You are not a stray. You are bloody king!"

"I'm not, not yet. Teach me how to become one." Alexander was now murmuring, his fingers grazing against the other's skin as though under hypnosis. "You're my only hope, Hephaistion. Please?" He begged in a soft voice, not to be overheard by the pages.

The captive was silent for a while. Then, hesitatingly: "Why me? There's plenty of good preceptors in Athens, much greater in fact than I am. Have you no idea how honoured would any of them be to work at your dependence?"

Alexander rested his wandering hand on the other's chin, to ponder over his comeback. He couldn't tell Hephaistion, couldn't begin to explain the invincible pull he felt toward the boy. "I knew your father," he eventually set for saying, "and I hold his memory very dear in my heart. I remember him from back when I was a child, he was a good man – too good in fact to hang out with Father. Don't you think he'd be proud to know you were favourite by Philip's successor?" _Well done. Sounds like a pick-up line, though._ "That, and I don't look forward to be bossed around by an utter stranger. You have scolded me so many times already, I've developed the habit. Wouldn't accept anyone to tell me what to do and how to act, unless that's you."

The Athenian grimaced at the blonde's – _lovesick? morbid?_ – gaze. "What if you can't have me?"

Oddly enough, Alexander's laughter was a bitter one. "What if you can't stop me?" He finally withdrew his hand and used it to brush his own hair in a laid-back fashion. "Easy, my beauty. It won't be half as terrible as you're thinking, I promise!"

One look from the King was all it took for the guards to loosen their hold on Hephaistion and step behind. _This is crazy. He's really making me do as he wants. _The young philosopher mused, outraged. _No: he's making _everyone_ do as he commands. It would seem we'll have to accept this tramp as our king, after all. _"So be it." Hephaistion uttered slowly, as if each letter caused him endless suffering. "Besides, you leave me no other option than to obey you." He added, anger stirring inside and threatening to erupt in the most disturbing way. The more he stared at the blonde nuisance, the more he felt a hateful image forming at the back of his eyes. "Like foolish Paris, you just rush head over heels to get what you want, without stopping to think of the trouble you might cause." He couldn't hold it any longer. "It is no doubt very praiseworthy of you!"

The stoic master failed to work Alexander's beaming out. Until the King shook off his amusement and gave him a tiny smile of longing, that is. "See, my beauty? You keep whining 'bout how different you are from me, yet your words give you away." Next his expression morphed into one of knowing smugness. "I happen to love the Iliad. And I get it you appreciate it enough to quote it."

_What?__ Oh, for Gods' sake…!_ Hephaistion was dumbstruck. The blonde gave him a _fooledyou!_smirk, then helped himself with his ninth cup of wine. The Athenian wrinkled his nose. How could his captor be so cool about all that, was ahead of him.

"You may now go rest." Was Alexander's sudden but courteous dismissal. "Travelling all the way here together with Cassander, of all people, must be really challenging! You will be shown to your room." The monarch signalled for the guard to escort his hostage along the way.

_I cannot believe this._ "Thank you so much." The stoic master sneered gloomily, then turned to follow the page.

"Hephaistion…"

_So he does know my name. All the _my beauty_ crap was getting annoying._

"… I'm afraid you addressed yourself as Helen!"

_What the… oh!_ The Athenian flushed with irritation. "Alexander!"

The garden echoed with a barking laughter that would plague his dreams for much time to come.

_ * _

* * *

This took longer than I thought. Hope it was worth the wait! Chapter 8's gonna be pure A/H interaction!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers *___* you are what keeps me going. Keep it in mind!


	8. Chapter 8

_ * _

* * *

During his forced stay at court, Hephaistion watched as his relationship with the King underwent several changes.

At first, their contacts were restricted to the two hours long morning lessons Alexander had arranged. The Athenian's demeanour was extremely composed – no traces of the wild fire sparring with the blonde always seemed to arise left in his calm and formal behaviour. Alexander would sit down and listen patiently as the philosopher guided him day after day through the harsh jungle of those gods-forsaken principles stoics seemed to care so much for, but as time went by the King felt his enthusiasm fall considerably. Whether Hephaistion was deliberately showing him the worst side of his doctrine, or stoicism was really a nonsensical pain in the ass, he couldn't tell. Things had to change anyhow.

One nicely sunny morning Alexander found he'd had enough, and glancing longingly at the faraway garden bathed in sunlight, he took the bull by the horns. "Okay, that's it. How about a break? It's so lovely outside we're holding a crime against Nature by staying indoor!"

Hephaistion barely lifted his eyes from the manuscript in his hand. "I believe there is still half an hour to go before we are through with today's lesson. Breaks are a luxury no one can afford when approaching the ancient practice of meditation, least of all a busy king such as yourself."

"I've always managed meditation just fine while roaming around all Greece." The blonde bit back, slightly insulted. "Bet it's even more enlightening under a blue sky. _You_ should certainly try, sometime."

"If my methods are not of your liking then you'd better send me back home this instant, for I struggle to see any way to improve our relation. It pains me to no end, but this is currently not very helpful to you, is it?"

"You are not going home until I say so. How many bloody times have we already been through this?!" Alexander snapped, slamming a fist on the table. Gods, was the man infuriating! Fucking handsome and shit, but an outright killjoy all the time. "Besides, what's the point in locking ourselves up in a poky library to read out loud some dead philosopher's words of wisdom? Might as well bore me to death outdoor." He added in a low voice, which didn't prevent the master from hearing.

"If you are so bored with all these dead men's words, why do you insist on keeping me here?!" Came Hephaistion's heated retort. "Had I not told you, you would not like this? Had I not warned you there was nothing I could do for you?"

"You can't be of any use to me as long as all you're doing is spitting out someone else's bullshit. That's not what I wanted you here for." The King stared intently at his guest, rejoicing in his good looks. "What do _you_ think of all this? How do you manage living your life as though nothing on Earth can possibly touch you?" Alexander breathed out, softly. His whole body was shaking with desire to get closer to Hephaistion, but his conscious knew better_. He's crazed enough to bite my hand off should I touch him. _"Share your secret with me. This I wish to learn."

Something in the King's words made the Athenian's jaw drop with bewilderment. "You hope to _learn_ the secret of timeless wisdom, the very _meaning _of life, by listening to a teacher's ranting?!"

_Now, it does sound a bit lame._ Alexander bit his lip and just kept staring. There it came again, the irresistible pull, the force which had him do all sort of stupid things just to gain a moment with the man before him. How could he begin to explain? How could he make Hephaistion see? His stunning guest was likely to never have experienced physical attraction to anyone, let alone love. _But he's so plain beautiful. It's not fair._ "No." He started slow and deep, while getting lost in the other's brightened eyes._ I kind of love it when we fight. It's so good to see him glowing, even if it's with rage at me._ "I wish to work out the secret behind your eyelids. Your eyes seem able to disclose the true essence of life itself." Alexander was drowning, his pulse accelerating by the minute. "They mean the world to me."

A long silence followed. The King considered briefly all the possible scenarios – most of them culminating with Hephaistion's enraged outburst and the consequent bloodshed.

Several different expressions crossed the Athenian's face in a moment. He shivered with cold revulsion and warmed up with embarrassment, paled with incredulity and flushed with unease. He stopped on the verge of speaking three times, before steady words came out of his lips. "So sentimental. There is no way I am making you a stoic anytime soon!"

Relief washed over Alexander like the most refreshing shower in summertime. He would even swear he'd seen Hephaistion _smile_, if only for the twinkling of an eye. Nothing could stop him from releasing a long-restrained grin, which lit his whole face up like sunrays. "All I'm asking is for you to try!"

* * *

From that day on, student and master agreed to hold their lessons in the backyard. Hephaistion used to think of that garden as the place he'd lost his freedom to one man's bravado; sitting there with Alexander though, surrounded by old volumes and newly blown flowers, turned out to be all but unpleasant.

Their conversations had become more lively, due to Hephaistion's progressive abandon. The young philosopher had wrapped his mind around his captivity, and figured it could feel less heavy on him if he actually made an effort to gratify the King. Truth be told, Alexander was not a greedy man; moreover, he'd stayed true to his word and treated Hephaistion with utmost respect, even if suppressing his impulses was getting harder day by day.

"So, this Zeno guy who's said to have initiated the stoic school…"

"It is Zeno of Citium, Alexander, not some random guy!"

"… really thought man is ruled by reason, and lives in harmony with Nature because of this?!"

"I must say I do not see the fun of it."

"Then you're not a stoic, since stoics are obviously a bunch of comedians! Seriously, how ridiculous is that?! Reason!"

Hephaistion watched, baffled and slightly offended, as his scholar wiped away tears of amusement from the corners of his eyes. "What? Can you truly say there is something more powerful than human reason in this world? More powerful than divine reason in the next world?"

The King's face fell, as his eyes widened in blatant shock. "Of course there is, Hephaistion! What about feelings? What about _passion_? What about desire, and caring, and love, and hate and fear? Don't these things matter to you?"

"I dare say reason can do away with each and every of them, by means of meditation."

"You are kidding me!" Alexander's blood was heating up, as his instincts kicked in and pushed him to defend his most treasured gifts. "Why would we bother living at all, then? If we were nothing by reason-led dummies? Half our lives in the hands of the Gods, the other half in the webs of thought! Is this how you were taught to spend your time on Earth?"

That was _the_ moment. The very first moment Hephaistion felt more than spite, scorn and pity for his captor, that is.

He actually _looked_ at Alexander, something he did seldom and briefly, if ever. What he saw sent shivers down his spine, except not the horrified ones he was by now used to. Those were different, those were new. Even pleasant, one may go as far as to say. Alexander had large, golden eyes, that sparkled fiercely whenever he got excited about something – which happened all the time. His tanned and slightly angular, masculine face radiated like sun itself if he was having a good time or when he was really into something, thus drawing some kind of halo around his head. It made him look beautiful, but most of all, it made him look _alive._ Hephaistion felt himself smile before he knew he was. "You're not even a cynic. You are an utter heathen!"

And for the very first time, Alexander's laughter didn't sound like an hideous noise to him.

* * *

"Hey, Hephaistion…"

"What is it?"

"… do you miss your father?"

The Athenian was somewhat put off by the question. It was not like them to indulge in small talk or discuss private matters. Then, after finding he didn't mind answering: "Of course I do. I miss him all the time."

Alexander's smile ripped something inside him to shreds. Hephaistion wasn't prepared to see such a sweet yet miserable expression on the other's usually cheerful face. It wasn't quite hurt, but rather a warm and silent melancholy, that softened his features and made him look younger. "Do you not?" The philosopher hesitatingly asked, worrying his lower lip in uncertainty. "Miss your father, I mean."

The blonde aged instantly, his eyes widening and narrowing right afterwards. There was no trace of the softness he'd previously mustered in his comeback. "What am I to miss? I had no father but the wind blowing through my hair while sitting by a stream, or camping under the stars with my fellows. Guess you should probably count Ptolemy and Cleitus as my step-parents. They did more for me than my real relatives ever dreamt of." Faced with Hephaistion's taken aback look, Alexander willed himself to smirk wickedly. "What? You against homosexual couples?"

The long-haired man let out a snort. "Had I been, I would have thrown a fit the first time I saw you and Cassander together!" He seemed to reconsider his affirmation, then added: "Well, I did lose control a bit, but it was not your being of the same gender I was concerned about."

The King welcomed heartily the change in mood and laughed it off as he was so good at doing. "Yeah, it was rather the moral respectability of the entire country you had in mind. You give think big a whole new meaning!" Alexander smiled at his guest's relaxed attitude. _He seems finally at ease. Even his talking got franker. _Then it dawned on him. What a good bit of teasing could his brilliant mind take out of the Athenian's assertion…! His grinning went obviously flirtatious. "By the way, you didn't really think Cassander and I…?"

Hephaistion opened and closed his mouth once, before shaking his head in amusement. "What was I to think? It was plain to see." His voice got suddenly stuck in his throat. _What…?_ He fidgeted on his seat in weirdness. Was it just him, or had Alexander moved closer? _Oh, no. I'm hardly wrong about this._ The blonde's arm had somehow sneaked around his middle, and long fingers were tipping lightly on his hip.

"You know you can always have a second close look."

_What on Earth…?!_ Hephaistion flared up. _Bloody incorrigible perv._ He tensed under the King's touch and blurted out quickly, trying to sound as cool as possible: "Listen, we still have some work to do, so shall we just get back to Diogenes?"

Alexander took the hint and retreated. _Screw Diogenes._ "Sure." He broke in a strained smile, that turned to one of mischief as he realized the game wasn't over yet. _We'll_ _get there. You _will_ give yourself to me, beauty. There's…_ "Still some work to do, indeed."

* * *

"Good day, master Hephaistion, forgive my intermission. Maybe Your Majesty would like to retire now? We are quite late on our daily schedule, so I assumed…"

"I'm pretty fine where I am right now, thank you, Perdiccas. Please, do keep in mind how I choose to spend my time is not of your concern, and do report this to the ones who sent you for they were too coward to come reproach me themselves!"

"… yes, my king. Forgive me, my king."

"No harm done. You are dismissed."

"… you think someone sent him to tell you off?!"

"You could bet your virgin arse on it, beauty. Ptolemy's going nuts – you know, all the _business comes first, kingly duties, honour Philip's memory_ talk all the time. And he's not the only one."

"Do your Generals think you are not holding your office properly?"

"My Generals, who happen to be my childhood mates, think I was never meant to become king in the first place. As you well know, I'm totally with them in this."

"Perhaps it is time you get over your ill will and face your fate. Nothing you could do now would change your being king, so you might as well start doing what kings do and take your people's lives in your hands."

"But how, Hephaistion? How am I supposed to rule over them if I can't even handle myself?"

"You know this is dull reasoning. As a king, your power lies in imposing your free will and use it for the sake of your country. It dos not matter why or under what circumstances you came to the throne: once you are there, you are free. Controlling yourself is not but a small part of your duties, and it's more often achieved for public display only. Your feelings take no part at all in this."

"…"

"That is what I am here to teach you, Alexander. That is stoic doctrine."

"Then what is _Hephaistion_? What would he teach me if I were to learn from him as a man, instead of a philosopher?"

"… he would be proud of your standing up for your principles, and say he has got nothing to teach you at all."

"So, maybe you're willing to learn something from me now?"

"In a way of speaking."

"… your arse _is_ still virgin, right?"

* * *

"…"

"What's with that face, Alexander? Is there something troubling you?"

"I'm gonna ask you a question now, and I want you to think hard before you give me an answer."

"You know it is my custom to think hard over nearly all matters."

"But this is way more important. It's up to you."

"Do tell already!"

"Fine. What if I set you free this instant?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I've said. What would you do if I set you free to leave Pella today?"

"This is no fun at all, Alexander."

"Not joking! I'm bloody serious here. Take your time then answer."

"What does this even come from? Are you tired of having me around?"

_Fucker. Damn beautiful fucker._ "Told you it's only up to you. Don't question me."

"I – what do you expect me to say? Athens has been home to me forever."

"And Pella has been home to you for the past months."

"That can hardly compare."

"Why? Because Macedon lacks your goddamn ancient tradition, your pieces of art, your prestige?"

"Because _you_ are here."

"…"

"I meant it as in, you are king, and I am living by your side as a counsellor – something I could never do in Athens. It's – I'm having a completely different time. It is all new to me."

"Thought you'd have settled in by now."

"I sort of have."

"Then, what is your answer?"

"…"

"…"

"It is not just up to me, as you keep saying. As a preceptor, I shall go wherever my guidance is needed the most."

"You know I need you."

"Alexander…"

"Hephaistion. This is important to me. Please."

"What use is this conversation anyway, since you are not setting me free?"

"Ask me to. I will."

"I knew it. This is – you're being tricky."

"No tricks. Damn, Hephaistion, have I ever lied to you?"

"You mean, aside from omitting the little detail of your origin?!"

"It's not like you ever bothered to learn more about me."

"I beg you pardon for being more concerned with restoring peace and quiet in my homeland!"

"That alone would be enough a fault to have you killed if I wanted to."

"Why won't you? I speak my mind rudely and never address you with propriety. It is no way to treat a king."

"Who knows? Maybe I'm sick of propriety."

"Maybe you're just sick."

"…"

"See? I did it again."

"My beauty…!"

"I am staying. You still more than evidently need my lessons to stage a decent speech. And I'm _so_ not travelling all the way back to Athens with Cassander!"

* * *

Time elapsed, and it was never enough. Alexander was too far gone to try and hide his need for Hephaistion, his growing affection, his desperate craving for the hours they spent together. Their morning lessons no longer sufficed. The King called for his special guest more and more often, sought for his assistance with regard to several matters – including monarchic resolutions, such as military tactics in battle and diplomatic missions abroad. There was no denying the Athenian preceptor had grown on Alexander to the point where his presence was of vital importance for the empire as well as the emperor.

Being king was a little bit easier to bear if Hephaistion was by his side, as the blonde had realized. At times it scared him to no end, knowing he'd given one man so much power (appointing the Generals paled in comparison), but there was no turning back from there.

For his part, Hephaistion had gotten used to, if not fond of, living at court. At night, while trying to get some sleep, Athens felt like a long faded reality, a dream he'd awoken from. After all, _home_ had lost its meaning after Amyntor's death. Even the peace he'd always found at the Stoà seemed so lost in time it might as well have never been there in the first place. Of course he missed people from his old life, but was confident he'd meet up with them again, sooner or later. It didn't seem to matter as much as it would have before. Hephaistion had not belonged to Athens in a while: his detention in Pella had shown him there were different types of prison, and pointing out the less testing of them was easier said than done.

… fine, Alexander was not as bad as one could be led to think judging from his atrocious public conduct. Which didn't mean Hephaistion had taken to enjoy his company.

It felt like a truce between aged foes. And it was alright. Everyone needs a little room to breathe, once in a while.

* * *

_ * _

* * *

Thanks to **geolke, Nerdvi, twitty **and my lovely anonymous reviewer! I'm having trouble with the computer again, but trust me, I'm going all the way with this story =) . Have a nice week-end!


	9. Chapter 9

**Twitty**, I swear to you I had already written this chap before reading your review °O°. You'll understand why I'm saying this while reading...

* * *

_ * _

* * *

He should have seen it coming. There had been signs.

Hephaistion mentally scolded himself, all the while watching with a glint of concern in his eyes as Alexander paced about the garden like a trapped lion. The King had met his Generals privately in the morning, and had been outraged ever since. Whatever it was that had him freak out so badly, Hephaistion was now having a hard time because of it. No way they would get to their lesson anytime soon, that much was sure.

"Do you wish to share your burden with me?" The Athenian cautiously asked. He'd been a little surprised when Alexander had denied him access to the meeting Ptolemy had requested of him. Okay, maybe more than a little. He was by now used to be considered the King's right-hand man, and be allowed just about everything he might want or need. The guards and the army officers he came upon on occasion even greeted him with the same respect they held for the monarch. Why had Alexander shut him out so suddenly? Hephaistion had given it a good deal of thought, eventually resolving he must have unintentionally angered the blonde. Hence he'd decided to ask for a confrontation on the matter as soon as the other was back from his meeting, but deciphering Alexander's currently shaken state of mind had become priority.

The King didn't stop his furious pacing, but gave the philosopher a brief look. "You have no idea how… it's fucking unbelievable! How they spoke to me, like I – like they could tell me what the fuck to do, and, and smother, no, fucking _mother_ me! Ptolemy was incredible, the fucker, he…"

"Alexander!" Hephaistion complained, tiredly rubbing his temples. "Less cursing, more getting to the point, if you don't mind."

"I _was_ getting there." The blonde mumbled in protest. He gave up stomping his feet on the ground and joined the other under the gazebo. His lips curved in a childish pout as he sat next to the long-haired foreigner. "They were horrible to me, beauty. My heart is broken. Care to fix it?"

Hephaistion sighed in exasperation. "Stop whining and tell me what happened."

"They claim," Alexander started in a tremulous, oddly solemn voice, "it is time I take a woman as my queen."

Silence. Then, a baffled reply: "So what?"

"So what, you say?!" The blonde's rage reached quickly its peak, and he stood up abruptly, looking at the other from above. "Isn't it obvious? They did it because of you!"

Hephaistion was _not_ purposefully trying to piss his host off. He just failed to see what the big fuss was about. "What has your getting married to do with me?"

"You cannot mean it!" Alexander looked positively incredulous. Even a tiny bit hurt, come to think of it. "It has everything to do with you, Hephaistion. Bloody everything."

The Athenian stared as the blonde fell on his seat, downcast. _There's something wrong. I'm not sure I want to dig any deeper. _"Alexander," he called in a soft voice, sliding a comforting arm around his shoulders, "would it be so terrible to take their advice? It is quite sound, you see."

But the King wouldn't answer. Little did Hephaistion know it was not due to resentment, though: the blonde was simply dumbstruck at the first sign of physical affection the other had mustered towards him. _His hand on my shoulder. Feels so good. So right. Oh. Fucking Ptolemy won't have my head. Nor my finger to put a ring on._ Alexander went on rumbling in his brain. Eventually he gazed at Hephaistion and asked in a meek voice: "You agree with them?"

_Now, now._ The Athenian winced uncomfortably at the pang of guilt that shot through him. Why was he feeling like a traitor? He was not. He was just trying to do what was best for… well, for the kingdom, a.k.a. for his people in Athens. That's what. He took courage and nodded. "As your mentor, I must say it is strongly recommended of you to get married."

Alexander's comeback left him at a loss for words. "And as my beautiful? How about that?"

Hephaistion knew he had to consider his actions carefully. The King was looking at him with some kind of frantic expectation sparkling in his eyes, which was not a good sign unless you were to accept a wedding proposal. But, obviously, that wasn't the case. Why would he even think about something like that at such a time?! He reprimanded himself, suddenly more than a little uneasy. "I never was." Came his panicked groan.

Alexander kept on staring very intently. "Except you are. Beautiful, I mean."

"Do you think I care about beautiful?" Hephaistion let out what was meant to sound as a casual snort, but turned into a somewhat hysteric chuckle.

His arm had started to slide from its location. The blonde put one hand of his own to rest on the other man's, keeping it in place on his shoulder. "Mine, then?" His eyes pleaded and urged at the same time. "Have been all the while, you know."

"For Zeus's sake, Alexander!" Hephaistion could take it no longer. He untangled from the one-arm embrace and jumped up, visibly shaking with growing disquiet. "Is this what you meant by saying it was about me? Ptolemy and the others wanted to meet you alone because…" Oh, no. _Shit. Bloody buggering shit! _"Alexander. Have you talked about me with them? Have you ever told them something inappropriate regarding your… feelings for me?"

"Something inappropriate?! Damn, Hephaistion!" The King stood up as well, too troubled to force himself on the bench. "How come you're always thinking of what the others will say or do? You're way too self-conscious for a stoic."

"Being stoic matters not when it comes to defend one's reputation. It is part of the greater Athenian code." The philosopher gave a brief explanation, then frowned. "Alexander, you're not being honest. You said you would never lie to me, remember?"

"What's there to be honest about?!" The blonde protested through gritted teeth, then placed both his hands on the other's shoulders. "You've known how I feel for you since my first invitation. Don't even try to deny it."

Hephaistion's reply was deadly quiet. "And you have known how I feel for you just as well." He bore his darkened eyes into Alexander's hopeful ones. "Which is kind of the point."

Those words had the effect they'd been uttered for. The King's hold on the Athenian's shoulders loosened as he stepped back, pale and knocked for six. "I get it. I…" But it was apparent he didn't really get it, for his hands were clenching the other's robe one moment later, clinging desperately. "You can't seriously tell me you don't… have some sort of feelings for me? I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Hephaistion assured him hastily, taking the blonde's hand in his own to soothe him. "I came to know and respect you, so much in fact I chose to remain by your side when I was offered the chance to return home. Do you not deem this to be of some importance?"

"Of course I do. I just fear _some importance_ isn't enough for me." Alexander retorted, so sadly the other's heart skipped a beat. He raised his golden eyes to stare directly into Hephaistion's clear ones. His mouth opened and closed, his lips narrowed in a thin, severe line. "Tell me, my beautiful. Why can't you return my most obvious affection? Is it something I did, or didn't? Is it something I said, or… I don't know." He was growing nervous by the minute. The hand in Hephaistion's hold began shaking like mad. "Something I said not? Tell me, my beautiful. Tell me so I can fix it."

Not once in his entire life had Hephaistion felt that vulnerable. He bit his lip, as the man before him questioned him with amazingly livened eyes, squeezing his heart in a tight grip with the tiniest twitch of eyelashes. "It isn't you, Alexander." He started, unable to prevent guilt from slipping into his words. "I just… I have never…" He willed himself to cool down and sighed deeply. "I cannot take a lover, regardless of whether I want to. And I most certainly cannot get involved with my King, of all people."

It was the first time Hephaistion acknowledged him as _his king_, Alexander took in. It felt surprisingly awful, overall. Rage kicked in as he withdrew his hand, affronted. "Why in the name of Hades is that? Do not dare make excuses! I won't be played around by you." _Again_, he mentally added, resentful.

"It was not my intention to mock you. Please, believe me. I take your feeling seriously…"

"Yeah, sure you do!"

"… that's why I cannot reciprocate. I know it is too important to you, I could never joke about it." Hephaistion watched in pity as the blonde turned his back on him and moved towards the bench to sit down again. "I truly am sorry. For what it is worth."

"The fuck it is." Alexander snapped, but keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "You claim you don't want to hurt me, yet you're not giving but a sad excuse for an explanation. Well, I won't stand it." The King raised his head and stared pointedly at the other. "Tell me why you can't become my lover, Hephaistion, then I promise to send you back home tomorrow morning as a first thing."

"Come again?" The Athenian's eyes widened. "What is this supposed to mean? You want me here no more?" When Alexander shrugged, the young philosopher frowned in disbelief. "What became of the whole friends thing? You are willing to throw it away because of your wounded pride?!"

"Well, we're not all righteous and self-controlled like you, son of Amyntor!" Alexander shouted all of a sudden, levelling his gaze with Hephaistion's. "Then, yes, since you don't enjoy being around me, I won't make both you and me endure this torture any longer. You can't stand my presence, and I yours, if I'm not allowed to touch you and care for you like I'd love to." His firmness faltered, taken over by a shade of sorrow. "Therefore we're much better off apart. You must think so too."

The long-haired man was by now shaking with unfulfilled resentment. "As a matter of fact, I don't." He spat vehemently, then stepped towards the blonde and knelt before him. _Let's see if this gets my point across. _"Listen to me. I do enjoy your company, Alexander. Lately I've had plenty of time to reconsider some things I thought I knew about myself, and I came to the conclusion you are my first true friend. Of course I had acquaintances back in Athens, but what's with all of them? No one came looking for me, after Cassander took me away for who knows what reason. I reckon they hardly noticed my disappearance at all. But you," and he smiled, as tenderly as he could manage, "you would certainly know if something happened to me, and I am sure you would care. Have you any idea how comforting a thought is this, for someone who is left with no family nor home like me?" Here Hephaistion paused to study the changes in Alexander's features. The King was mute, his eyes a little more rounded than usual. He was evidently astonished, and wasn't rebelling. Encouraged, the philosopher went on. "It was always very hard for me to make friends, as my beliefs make me doubt people and question their intentions all the time. I never trust somebody implicitly, you know."

"No one does." Came Alexander's attempt at interrupting.

"That's false. You do." Hephaistion watched the monarch from his kneeling position, and felt a smile break on his lips once more. "You wanted me here bad, yet you knew nothing about me. When you summoned me, you took no precautions whatsoever. What if I had planned to harm you? We were alone. Nothing would have stopped me, and you know you had given me more than enough reasons to lose control and just assault you. You did trust me implicitly then, and you still do now, for you're serving me your heart on a plate." The Athenian had to look away, unable to stand the pained look on the other's face. _Who am I to make him so miserable? Him, a king? I have no right. _"And now I'm hurting you. See what you get for giving yourself so freely to someone else?"

It literally dawned on Alexander, like a most awaited flicker of hope. "Is this the reason for your refusal, my beauty? You afraid to let your guard down and get hurt?" _Please, oh please, sweet Aphrodite, may this be it. May this be it, so we can do away with the nonsense and yield to our love at last. _

"I'm sorry, Alexander."

_No way._

"It isn't just that."

_No way…_

"I cannot take you as my lover, not now nor ever."

_No way!_ "Why? Because I'm mother-fucking king? Because I'm a foreigner? Because I'm male?"

Hephaistion shook his head, slowly and sadly. "It is all and none of this at the same time. Yes, you are king, and as a king you have many duties to attend – one being, like your Generals wisely pointed out this morning, producing an heir. Something I most obviously could not grant you. And, yes, your being Macedonian would be considered a con on the column by many, but I know your pros more than make up for it. As you see, it is not that simple."

"I don't see a bloody thing, 'xcept you rejecting me without leaving me the privilege to keep my dignity and know the sodding reason why!" The monarch lost his temper and stood up, shoving Hephaistion away in the process.

The Athenian scrambled on his feet and faced the blonde before him. "If you only paid me some more atten – "

He never got to finish his sentence. Alexander's mouth pressed hard on his, like it'd done that day by the stream back in Athens. This kiss felt so much different, though. It wasn't an arrogant challenge, rather a desperate effort. The hands keeping Hephaistion in place weren't strong and seductive, but felt more like a needy lover's grip – and a fairly unsteady one to it. The King didn't even go for forcing the unresponsive mouth open, preferring cautious feather-like kisses instead. The young philosopher registered all these details vaguely, like his body going limp in the other's arms was part of a fleeting dream, together with the languor possessing him. It felt strangely nice, giving in to abandon in Alexander's hold. It dissipated much of the stress and anguish from the past hour. Although he wouldn't let himself reciprocate, Hephaistion didn't fight against the kiss like he had that long-gone day.

Alexander had come to understand those he used to call worshipping idiots. For worshipping he was, tracing light paths with his fingers on his beloved's arms, and adoring his precious lips with quick, loving pecks. It wasn't anywhere near enough, but at least Hephaistion wasn't pushing him away. Being able to breathe in his scent and feel his body warmth under the palms will have to do. He didn't want to risk this brief moment of peace by pushing it – or so he told himself. But, Gods, was it difficult! It took every single ounce of his willpower not to grind his hips into his dear one's, or plunge his tongue to break through those rosy-like lips and enter that gorgeous mouth. Sweet Circe, Hephaistion's mouth had haunted the King's dreams every night since they'd first kissed, maybe even before then. It seemed made to brush, kiss, bite and suck. Alexander had brought himself to climax many times with the image of that mouth around his erection, and the thought of the wet heat awaiting inside of it, crossing his mind.

That kind of memory would do him no good at present, though. The blonde became distinctly aroused, and silently prayed each god he knew Hephaistion didn't notice. But up in the Olympus they had certainly decided to have a good laugh at his expenses, because the Athenian felt Alexander's hardness against his stomach and pulled away at once, like the sole idea had scared him shitless. Which was probably the case.

Hephaistion broke the silence first. His voice was saddened and grave. "It would seem you really cannot handle being just friends."

"I tried." The blonde wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Was the quiet reply. _What, now? It feels pretty weird. Guess it's up to me to make it right again. _"If this is the way things are going to be between us from now on," he ended in a low murmur, "then I'd better do as you said and leave. It has already affected us both too much."

_Both? That means he, too…_ "If this is what you wish." Alexander folded his arms over his chest in protection.

"Do not make it sound like I am the one who wanted this!" Hephaistion bit back, but with little force. "Everything was just fine by me. Then you had to go and talk…"

_What?! He can't be serious!_ "Forgive me for trying to make my agony a little more bearable!" The King gave his beloved an admonishing look, that quickly turned to one of blinding rage. "You, you – you jerk!"

"Arsehole!"

That word sounded so odd coming from the Athenian white-hat it was almost funny. Pity Alexander didn't exactly feel like laughing. "Why the fuck would I be the asshole, now?!"

"I said I can't be your lover. Not that I don't want to."

… _come again?_

Hephaistion snorted at the blonde's dumbfounded expression. "Had you only held on to hear my explanation, rather than assault me, you would have spared us both a lot of time. Like I said, I cannot take _any_ lover, for my civil status and my beliefs forbid it. It has nothing to do with you, although your being king might turn out to be an even greater impediment. Not to mention your apparent incapability to keep your hands to yourself." He added on a second thought.

Alexander didn't know whether to feel insulted or sigh in relief. _This man is out of his pretty, pretty head. _"This is – and don't think I'll forget that you've poked fun of me – this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! So it is true you stoics never get laid!"

Hephaistion studied the blonde's relaxed demeanour and knew the storm had passed. "I am so not answering this." Then he turned on his heels and made to exit the garden.

"Wait! Hey, my beauty! Where are you goin'?"

The philosopher replied without turning. "Inside. Our lesson time is over. I'm a free man from noon to three in the afternoon!"

"Wha – hold on!" The King followed his guest with big steps. "What about the other part?"

"Pardon?"

"You explained the 'cannot take lovers' part, even if it's total bullshit. What about the part concerning me?"

"I can't remember saying anything about you."

"The 'not that I don't want to' part. Come on! You know perfectly well what I want to hear!"

Normally, Hephaistion wasn't the vengeful type. Sometimes though an exception was due. Keeping Alexander on pins and needles would do wonders for his inner peace and serve the blonde dumbass just right for the fuss he'd caused.

All the answer the King got was a cruel smirk. "As I have eloquently shown this morning, I'm not good at saying what you want to hear. Therefore I'd better not say a single word. Have a nice day, Your Majesty!"

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by uneventful. Alexander had made sure to glare at every one of his Generals and ignored Ptolemy and Cleitus's attempts at having a talk with him. He'd practically bit Cassander's head off when the slut had offered to keep him company at night to 'lighten his mood'. One wouldn't believe how many times had he let that whore warm his bed. It all seemed so dirty now that Hephaistion was in his life. Well, not as a lover – not yet, the King allowed himself to be optimistic – but the Athenian's constant presence by his side had helped him make it through the day when there was no one else he felt like having around.

Alexander sighed and turned on his side, kicking off the bed sheets. The scene lived in the garden kept replaying in his head: hundreds and hundreds of Hephaistions crowding his already oversensitive brain. It was too fucking much. And the man's words at the end of their sparring… what had he meant? Alexander had the feeling he wouldn't be able to get some sleep until he'd set that clear.

Another kick under the covers. _It's so bloody hot tonight. Gonna get a glass of water._ But the moment his feet touched the ground, his intent diverged and a new resolution took shape at the back of his mind.

The blonde found himself sliding down the hallways as furtive as a thief. He knew Hephaistion's chamber was two rooms away from his, but somewhat secluded – that location had been accurately arranged to keep the man close without exposing him to Olympia's frequent sleepwalking. Alexander had to pass around a corner and stick perfectly to the wall to cross the narrow edge leading to Hephaistion's door. _My treasured precious thing. _

There he was. Knock-knock.

…

_Second time's the trick!_ Knock-knock.

…

_The King said_ knock-knock!

…

"What on Earth are you doing here, Alexander? It's night-time!"

Oh. His beautiful looked so, well, so _beautiful_ in that just-got-off-the-bed fashion! The King felt his pulse speed up and a moronic grin spread on his face. "Joy to you, sweetheart. I'm sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep – not that you need any – but I couldn't seem to, y'know, crash, so I…"

_Sweetheart?_ "Do you want me to knock you off?" Hephaistion laid tiredly against the door frame, then yawned.

_Fuck, it really is hot tonight._ "No, no, of course not, you foolish adorable thing. I've come to get you to tell what you kept from me earlier this morning."

"You mean yesterday morning. How could you wake me at such an inhuman hour for something this trivial, Alexander?" The Athenian rubbed his eyes and grimaced. "Anyway, what makes you think I will be more willing to tell you now what I refused to tell you before? It is typical of you, to believe everyone's at your whims all the…"

"I'm falling in love with you."

…

_Bugger._ Alexander sought for support against the door, as all blood travelled from his head to his cheeks. He had not fucking intended to say that now. Or ever, for that matter. He'd already made an ass of himself in the morning. _What in the name of Hades is wrong with me? Am I really this shameless?!_ "I'm sorry – I mean, I'm not. I mean, I'm sorry I told you like this, but I'm not… sorry I told you. And I'm most certainly not sorry for feeling this way. I…" He took a deep breath, all the while avoiding Hephaistion's gaze. "I couldn't sleep, so I kept thinking and thinking and, y'know, thinking, and suddenly I realized all I was fucking thinking about was you. I've thought of nothing but you since you first rejected me, at the coronation ceremony. Having you here makes it worse, in a way – but wonderful in the other, so don't you start with the leaving bullshit again, yeah? And I didn't, y'know, think you would be at my whims 'cause I'm the almighty king, or shit, I just – and I didn't think you had to know, least of all being interested in what I had to say – wanted to, wanted to see you. Not really talk to you, I mean, not, y'know, tell you. Tell you this. Which doesn't make it any less true, by the way. I just…"

"You speak too much."

Alexander felt his hopes rise up at the promising sentence. Was Hephaistion about to grip him and kiss him stupid right there on the threshold…?

… what Hephaistion _seemed_ about to do was actually falling asleep on his feet. "I will tell you what I meant yesterday morning, if this gets me to go back to sleep." He started in a yawn, lifting his foggy eyes to stare at the blonde. "When I said I would not take you as my lover neither if I wanted to, I meant just that. If I were to take a lover now, then fine, maybe you would stand a chance. The point is, I am not taking any." The Athenian shut his eyes tightly and re-opened them, but they were reddened with sleep. "Good night, now."

"Wait!" Alexander prevented the door from closing with a push of his shoulder. "You mean you like me, right? If you're willing to become my lover…"

"I haven't said that. Good night, Alexander."

"Okay, fine." _Better not look too demanding, he's gonna get scared and run off. Like a cute frightened kitty!_ "Kiss goodnight?" The King grinned in a suggestive manner and raised one eyebrow.

He'd not quite expected Hephaistion to let out an irritated breath yet oblige nonetheless. True, it was a brief contact, and the kiss was on the forehead – but his beloved's lips had really touched his skin spontaneously (almost so), and with such rough passion (actually haste), like he was to convey all his love and desire in a single action (like he wanted to be done as quickly as possible)… there was no doubt the man was going to become his.

The door shut on a smiling Alexander, who was all lost in a somewhat dreamy stupor. Hephaistion, Hephaistion had kissed him. His master Hephaistion. No, his friend Hephaistion. Yes, that was kind of it. His precious, magnificent friend Hephaistion… whom he was falling head over heels in love with.

The King returned to his chamber walking three meters above the ground.

* * *

_ * _

* * *

**Classyblue**: me, an amazing writer?! I barely speak English at all '^^! Thank you so much for saying it, though *_*.

**Twitty**: last chapter was dense indeed. I used a technique, what'sitcalled? _Ellisse_, in Italian. Means the story goes on very fast, and many episodes are skipped to highlight the most important. However, it was intentional =) . Thank you so much for your reviews and your acute observations!

Thanks to **geolke, Troilus, Nerdvi **and **lourdes **too! New reviewers make a writer just as happy as old reviewers do! :3

Hope you liked this chapter ^^ (and no, Hephaistiion isn't putting out so soon!)


	10. Chapter 10

_ * _

* * *

General Amyntor had been a practical man. He'd been devoted to Philip his entire life, long before he came to the throne. The missions of conquest that had resulted in the great Macedonian empire Alexander was currently at the head of had been successful mainly thanks to the old and experienced soldiers the King was surrounded by. Amyntor had been by Philip's side and dreamed with him of a whole new world – a vision they both had achieved almost completely before dying. It was now Alexander's undertaking to finish the job.

Half-lying in the giant bathtub, Hephaistion closed his eyes and let the hot water lull him, chasing his oddly unpleasant thoughts away. His father's memory had haunted him for a couple of days and wouldn't give him a break. What bothered him the most was the apparent lack of connection among the pictures coming to life in his brain. More often than not, Hephaistion was plagued with meaningless questions. Would his father be proud of him? Would Philip be proud of his son? What were they, Alexander and him, even doing, indulging in lazy schoolboy working when there was so much to be done for the kingdom, in memory of their parents? It felt like something he'd believed to be solely Alexander's responsibility had now turned out to be his burden and charge just as well. As an army officer, Amyntor had been the King's second-in-command; the least Hephaistion could do was use the influence he clearly had on the current monarch for the sake of the empire, so that Philip and Father's project was accomplished once and for all.

He reclined his head against the edge of the tub. Thinking of the influence he had on Alexander brought to the fore even less pleasurable images. Hephaistion'd pretended like nothing strange had happened between them, but the blonde's confession wasn't anywhere near forgotten. It was clear as daylight the King had really fallen for him, and embarrassingly so. His affection would often be displayed a little too publicly for Hephaistion's liking – or the Generals', for that matter. The looks the Athenian got from them were contrasting to say the least. Some, like Leonnatus and Perdiccas, despised him openly and considered him as a persona non grata. Others, like Ptolemy, were more discrete, but it was easily perceived they thought of him as an intruder. Cassander was better off ignored, since his were predatory looks, so lustful the King himself reprimanded him for his boldness. Finally, Cleitus mocked him relentlessly, either with his clever jokes or his extremely expressive eyes. Hephaistion had once made the mistake to acknowledge the mild fascination he felt towards the dark-haired General: Alexander had started bitching over the most insignificant matters, and taken it all on Cleitus, eventually reproaching him in front of all servants and soldiers. Not that the man's reputation had been affected: he was too well-known and respected for the years he'd spent at Philip's commands. But that episode had made all the more clear Hephaistion was the King's greatest weakness. Such knowledge could backfire in no time. The philosopher's presence was becoming a real danger; too bad the monarch wouldn't be brought back to his senses.

The long-haired man stretched his legs underwater and looked down at his wrinkled skin. _Time to get out._ But expecting him outside the bathroom was an unappealing perspective, and he took some more time to himself.

Deep inside of him, Hephaistion knew thoughts of his father had become so recurrent for a good reason. Amyntor had never been a man of letters, least of all a philosopher, and he'd always indulged in the pleasures of flesh as much as his profession and personal decorum would consent him. Surely he'd never understand his son's principles, his chastity, his overall detached attitude, his dislike for bonds and ties. The General had lost his wife few months after their son's birth, and taken several women to replace his spouse in the care of the house, as well as the bedroom. Hephaistion, who'd never been in a proper relation with someone aside from his father, had grown up with different ladies looking after him – but none stayed long enough for him to mourn over their absence once they were gone. Could it be this family volatility had played a part in making him so distant, so restrained?

After Alexander had said those words to him – it was always _those words_ in his head, nothing explicit – Hephaistion had realized there was nobody in the world he'd ever loved out of choice, that is, actually putting some effort into keeping the feeling alight. It was always Mother and Father, and that didn't take much dedicating to. Love as he'd known it came automatically, with no risks nor uncertainty. The kind of love Alexander had depicted, though…

A knock on the door. Then, from outside: "Forgive me, Master Hephaistion. Our Majesty will be awaiting you in the stables as soon as you're through here."

So much for quiet and time on his own. _This_, Hephaistion thought bitterly, was the kind of love Alexander had depicted: a never-ending urge to be with the person you cared for. Granted, it was extremely annoying coming from the clingy and tempered monarch, but the philosopher could feel the purity of such affection, and sort of… what? envied the blonde for it? "I will meet up with Your Majesty right away, Nearchus." The Athenian sighed, then bent on his arms to exit the pool. "Thank you."

The messenger's words hit him only when he was already on his way. _… what's with the damn _stables_, now?! _

_

* * *

_

"Ah, beauty, you made it! Glad to see you always."

_Good Gods. _Alexander was practically beaming. "Mh. May I ask what did you interrupt my most agreeable bath for?"

The King brushed away devious images of a naked, covered-in-foam Hephaistion and kept grinning with pride. "Let me introduce you to a new friend of mine… one so loyal and loving that is close to replace you in my heart!"

_How I wish he learn__t how to behave in public already_, considered the flushed Athenian, upon exchanging nervous looks with the guard escorting him. "It seems like my prayers have been heard." He muttered hatefully, but the words got struck in his throat right after. _What the…?!_

Before him was the most impressive horse Hephaistion had ever seen. How could he miss it from behind Alexander's back, was ahead of him. It was black, and hard-coated, and overall giant. Its paws were large and furry, its tail long and shiny. It clashed with the tanned, golden-haired king, whose hand kept petting the animal on the neck as in a trance. "My beauty, this is Bucephalus." Alexander joyfully explained, all the while grinning like mad. Then, turning to the horse: "And you, darling, meet my exquisite master Hephaistion."

The Athenian distinctly heard Nearchus stifle a chuckle. He blushed again. How come the word 'master' always sounded so disturbing coming from the blonde exhibitionist?! "It is quite a sight to behold, my king." He said in a cool voice, trying to sound as distant as possible to counterbalance the monarch's excessive familiarity. "I must say you have left me at a loss for words. I was not exactly expecting to be summoned in all haste because of a horse."

His sarcasm was completely lost on Alexander, who smiled in obvious excitement. "Yeah, he's truly a sight, ain't he? Just look at his fur. It's so dark you could see the stars shine there at night. And his sides…"

There was something more than slightly unnerving with the way the blonde was flaunting that stupid animal. Hephaistion snorted, somewhat irritated. "Of course. Shall I ask where on Earth did you find _it_?"

"It's a _him_." Alexander pointedly rectified. "And it doesn't matter how I got him. What matters is, we're together now."

_This man knows no shame at all!_ The love-struck, sickened look on the blonde's face was making Hephaistion feel like throwing up. _To think he probably looks at me just the same way… Gods, isn't this creepy._ "As much as I do appreciate your acting skills on occasion, I'd rather skip the drama and get to the truth now, if you don't mind." He heard himself sneer in a harsh tone. "Where does this thing come from?"

The hand on Bucephalus's neck stilled, as the King wet his bottom lip nervously. "I told you, it doesn't matter." He mumbled, looking anywhere but back at Hephaistion. "Besides, why are you being so rude to poor, beautiful Bucephalus? _He_ likes _you_!"

"Hardly." The philosopher grunted, staring at the horse – which was currently studying him like a puma would a hare – with little fondness. "Why are _you_ being so secretive about its origin? Could it be that you stole it?!" He took a guess.

"I am King. No need to steal what I want for myself." Came the somewhat haughty reply. Then, Alexander performed his most spectacular pout and watched Hephaistion with puppy-dog eyes. "I just don't want to think about that, okay? Please, my beauty, don't make me. Please."

The Athenian wasn't sure whether to feel more embarrassed at the king's lack of dignity or baffled at his shyness. Either turned out to be unnecessary, though, as one moment later a sentry showed up at the stable door, making an announcement Hephaistion had _not_ predicted. "Forgive my intermission, Your Majesty. King Darius's daughter, Princess Stateira, has finally come. Will you meet her now?"

The only word leaving the monarch's lips was: "Shit".

* * *

"…"

"Will you tell me what is going on already? Why is our old enemy's daughter here in Pella? I thought you didn't go for captives." _Expect when it comes to me, that is._

"I don't. She came out of her own free will to have a chat with me, since our fathers were such good friends."

"… are you making fun of me?"

"Can't help it. You're asking dumb questions."

"Well, that's because you are not giving me a single answer!"

"And you think I owe you one, don't you? For that's how you treat anything and bloody anyone. Like we all owe you 'cause you're so much better."

"For crying out loud, Alexander! Whatever is wrong with you, you have no right to get back at me."

"… I know. 'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just been one hell of a bad day, and keeps getting worse."

"You're really not telling me what happened?"

"No need to. You'll see with your own eyes once we're there."

* * *

Alexander never spent a lot of time in the chamber of the throne. It reminded him too much of Philip, his feasts, his drinking, his ominous laughter. Being forced on the damn seat for the welcome ceremony made his mood go even darker.

"Your Highness Princess Stateira and her secretary." The guard at the door announced, letting in two peculiar figures.

The man was a well-built Persian clothed in a precious oriental attire, who walked towards the throne with big, confident steps. The woman was tall, proud, and moved as though she was floating, her slender hips twitching under the silk material of her night-blue robe. She looked pretty young, in spite of her conceited manners, and overall attractive. There was a swiftness to her motions that caught Alexander's attention.

Both guests bowed before the King. Stateira's eyes drifted briefly to Hephaistion, who was standing at the emperor's right, then darted back to Alexander. The secretary spoke first, still crouched and not daring look the King in the eyes. "Joy to you, Your Highness. Her Majesty Princess Stateira wishes to express how merry a circumstance this is for your encounter, and, of course, greet Your Highness heartily."

The blonde scrutinized said merry princess, who didn't look so merry after all. Her gaze was fixed on nothingness, hence making her hazel eyes seem dim and numb. A spiteful grimace twisted the King's face. "If she really wishes to express so many things," he grunted, "then Your Majesty should just do it, instead of letting someone else speak on her behalf. It is not like," Alexander added, his face contorted in bitterness, "formalities make a lot of sense between us, since we're to get married."

Hephaistion felt his jaw literally drop. _Wha – how… why?! _Was that it Alexander had kept from him? How come he was engaged with a woman he'd never met before – Darius's daughter, furthermore? And why had he not discussed such an important thing with Hephaistion, who was always promptly informed of all trivial matters concerning the King? The Athenian turned to stare at his friend intently. Alexander seemed pretty… well, unhappy. True, that much should have been obvious, considering how he'd reacted the first time wedding had been mentioned as a recommendable option. Yet, judging from his heated declarations, it became all the more difficult to believe he'd given his consent…

The philosopher was distracted by an insistent nudging in his right side. Cassander grinned at him with turbid malice darkening his eyes. "So you didn't know, huh? One could tell from your face. It fucking fell, mate! Must be hard to have your loving lapdog taken away by a woman, ne?"

Hephaistion glanced down at the General, and found himself shaking with aggravation. "He's not my loving anything. Therefore s_he_ cannot take him _away_ from _me._" He struggled to emphasize, for his own spirit was split and uncharacteristically bewildered. _Why is this even affecting me so much? Guess I just wish he'd have told me._

Cassander snorted in disbelief. "Don't bother deny it. I know our King's been paying visits to your chamber at night."

"_I_ wouldn't bother with pointless assumptions, were I in your shoes." Hephaistion replied coolly, now more concerned with hearing the Princess's retort. As a matter of fact, the secretary had obediently retired, and the graceful Persian woman was left standing by herself in front of the Macedonian emperor. Oddly enough, she didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest. _Self-confidence must come with royalty. _

"I… hope you… appreciated my… gift."

Alexander raised one eyebrow in surprise at the woman's tone. It was estimably steady, but the words came out slowly. At his left, Cleitus supplied: "She can't speak Greek swiftly yet. That's what the secretary was here for, you genius!" The King sent him a dirty look, then focused once more on the Princess. "I must say I fairly did. It's good horse, and very noble-looking, too. Like yourself."

_The horse!_ Now Hephaistion got it. _A wedding gift!_ Every piece fell back in place. Except Alexander's flattering words sounded very much _out _of place.

Stateira bowed out of thankfulness, then uttered one word after the other in that composed demeanour of hers. "May I… ask where I am… staying… until the wedding?"

The King had not seen fit to care for such things, and gestured absent-mindedly for Cleitus to answer. His eyes scanned the room briefly, then were drawn to the man standing at his right. _My true right-hand man, indeed. _

Something was wrong with Hephaistion, though. His pale eyes drifted from the Princess to the door, as if he was planning to make a run for it. Alexander frowned and tried to lock eyes with him, in vain.

After hearing Cleitus's elucidation, the Princess nodded and turned to address the emperor. "Can I… be showed to my… chamber, then? The… journey was… tiring, and I would love to… rest."

_She'd better learn damn Greek soon, 'cause her stuttering is pissing me off._"As you wish." Alexander conceded, making an effort not to look too pleased with the request. "I reckon everything as regards to the marriage ceremony will be dealt with by yoursecretary, so I'll see you then. You're dismissed." Cleitus elbowed the King for his rudeness, but Alexander made no move to acknowledge the reproach. He saw no reason to waste any more time with the woman he was bound to spend the rest of his life with, while they both were still free.

If Stateira got offended at being sent away like a servant, she didn't show it. The woman simply bowed, turned to join her secretary and left, escorted by two of the King's guards. She would be staying at the former queen Eurydice's quarters, secluded from the main residence. After the wedding her things would be moved to a chamber next to Alexander's, while her family and servants would take the far-off lodgings.

As soon as the door closed behind the Princess, Ptolemy rose from the seat he'd occupied during the meeting and made to speak, only to be admonished by the emperor. "Whatever you're going to say, don't. I'm not in the mood to hear you bitching right now. Meet me in a couple of hours to scold at your will." Alexander groaned tiredly. "I'm going to bed now, and don't you bother try to wake me, for I'll have drunk myself to sleep soundly. Have a nice afternoon, everyone." Thus he climbed off the throne and moved to exit.

Hephaistion watched as the blonde's cloak disappeared past the hallways, his heart beating a little faster than normal. Alexander had smiled at him upon leaving, that brief glance being enough to pacify him. The philosopher found himself smiling back, even though the King was already out.

General Ptolemy sneaked a quick look his way, eyes narrowing at the sight. _Something's not quite right here_, he thought, but remained silent.

* * *

Alexander held to his word and did not show up till dinnertime. Even then, he ate little and spoke less, seemingly worn out by the testing morning encounter. None of this prevented him from having his fair load of drinks, by the way.

Princess Stateira wasn't allowed to dine with the King and his men, so the meal went smoothly. That is, apart from the pointed looks Ptolemy kept casting at the monarch – who promptly ignored them. Hephaistion reckoned they were in the aftermath of the infamous rebuke, and didn't give it much thought.

What he did pay extra attention to was Alexander's change of attitude towards him. The blonde had barely acknowledged his presence at all, giving shallow replies to his questions and staring unfocusedly whenever Hephaistion tried to make eye contact. Which was surprisingly often, the Athenian realized. He was fairly sure his eyes had never sought for Alexander's with such insistence. Yet the more he squirmed to get the other's attention, the more unnoticed did his efforts pass.

He decided to bring up the matter when, after dinner, the King wished goodnight and retired. Hephaistion followed him, but arrived not, like he'd expected, to the bedrooms quarter. The Athenian recognized the place he'd been in the morning as Alexander entered the stables.

The blonde walked with heavy steps ahead of him. "Are you done sneaking around like a rat?" His voice suddenly broke the silence. "I know you've chased me all the way here."

Hephaistion started and revealed himself. The emperor faced him for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face, than turned his back on him again and stepped forth in pitch dark.

The philosopher dragged behind, looking around to inspect the gloomy place for possible dangers. "Shan't we light up a candle, or something?" He cautiously suggested, not particularly eager to be trapped in shadows with a moody, perverted king.

Alexander didn't hear him, or just didn't care. In fact, his pace quickened and his steps became more confident as darkness took over. A curtain shielding a narrow passage was ripped by the monarch's edginess, thus giving them way to a slightly better illuminated area. Hephaistion was instantly aware they've entered Bucephalus's stall.

_Relax_, the long-haired man willed himself to think. _Horses do not eat people. It's ridiculous. And Alexander is not planning to get you killed here. Nor anywhere. Hopefully. Gods, what if horses have changed their eating habits?! _"Alexander," he complained, in a somewhat imperious voice, "I can't see a thing. How about a…"

"What use would a candle be anyway?" The King cut him off. A weak neigh came from inside the wooden cubicle. The shape of Bucephalus's head could hardly be made out in the gloom. "He's so dark we still wouldn't see him. And it's him we're here to see." The blonde head finally turned. "At least, I am. What are _you_ here for, again?"

Those cold words chilled Hephaistion's blood. For a split second. Then his anger took over, pretty much un-stoically. "What do you think I'm here for, you jerk! I wanted to know why have you been acting so weird towards me. Know if I'd done something to upset you."

"Upset me?" Alexander let out a soft, bitter chuckle. "No, my beloved; you didn't do a thing to upset me. It's just your nature, and it can't be helped. Nor am I asking you. Say, am I too demanding of you? I don't think so." He hushed, then went on in a lower tone. "Then again, maybe I am. After all, when this began I just wanted your respect. Now it's not enough. Nothing you could give me is. And when it all becomes too hard to bear, I start blaming it on you, while I'm the one to blame really. So silly of me."

Hephaistion noticed Alexander's hand petting the horse's neck, brushing the fur there. For some reason, the rubbing noise gave him the creeps. "You're not making sense." He murmured, his voice shaking against his will. _Damn it. Damn it all._ "Are you still drunk?"

A snort. Then, an eerie laughter. "Who knows? Wait – who cares?"

_He's obviously smashed. Must handle him gently._ The Athenian searched for the other's body in the dark, his hand finding a hip. He sneaked his arm around the waist, soothing. "I do. Say, are you mad at Ptolemy for scolding you?"

The brushing noise ceased abruptly. Alexander stiffened under Hephaistion's touch. "Ptolemy's a bastard. And one of my best friends all the same. Sad, ain't it?"

"Alexander…"

Suddenly, the King's hand took the philosopher's in his own and brought it to the lips. Alexander placed there countless shaky kisses, his breath coming out in short rags. "I love you, Hephaistion. I love you." He groaned, utterly broken. His voice no longer sounded his own. "Please, don't leave me. Please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't leave me. Don't…" His speaking faltered, as he took the other man in his arms with vigour.

Hephaistion went still as the blonde buried his face into his neck, shivering like mad. Alexander's skin was heated and flat, slightly more calloused than his own, but overall even. His cheeks were on fire, his breath hot and irregular. Plus, the way he held onto Hephaistion… it was with such a desperate force, and – Gods forbid him – _care_, it hurt. Hurt to feel him shaking, hurt to hear his words, hurt to be there and be unable to make it better. _Wait. Who said I can't make it better?_ "I am not leaving you." The Athenian whispered, his arms sliding to return the embrace. "Why would I?"

It took the blonde some time to answer. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. About Darius's daughter." His head rose abruptly for him to face Hephaistion. "It wasn't me who chose her, you must know that. You must believe me. I would never…" The words died in his throat. He blinked rapidly to keep his eyes dry, then spun his head to look at Bucephalus. He was going to lose every ounce of self-control in his beloved's arms. Gods, Hephaistion's scent was inebriating, and his skin felt amazingly soft. _Is there something un-perfect about him? _

The philosopher loosened the hug, but stroked Alexander's arm to reassure him nonetheless. "It's alright. Like you said, you didn't owe me an explanation."

"But I wanted to tell you. I wanted to. I just feared, if I talked with you and it became evident you didn't mind me marrying, then I would be unable to stand it. 'Cause it would mean you really have no feelings whatsoever for me."

Once these words had left his mouth, the King put some distance between his body and the other's, at unease. A whinny caught his attention, and a smile spread on his cheeks as he turned to caress Bucephalus's back. _Good, good mute animal. You can't give false hopes and make some poor guy in love shiver at the mere thought of your closeness. And most of all, you certainly can't give me a boner! _

"I don't like this bloody horse. Guess you might take it as in, I'm jealous of what it represents. Jealous of the joy it will bring you."

Alexander started. He turned to look the Athenian in the eyes, his heart-beat increasing. _What? What does this mean? He can't possibly be implying a woman will make me happy, let alone a woman I didn't choose!_ "Hephaistion." He spoke in a soft voice, his skin aching for more contact, more, more, more, please. _Gods, I'm ruined for everyone else._ "It's just a horse!"

It was funny, in a way. Pathetic, that much was sure. The philosopher let out a weak chuckle, then shrugged. In the dark, he couldn't see Alexander's expression, but he no longer heard the petting sound of his hand, so Bucephalus must have ceased to be at the centre of the King's attention. He couldn't help feeling an odd satisfaction at this.

The monarch saw Hephaistion smile that sweet, shy smile of his. It felt like a blinding light had suddenly burst into the dim stall. _Ruined. Ruined for everybloodyone else._ "Let's grant Bucephalus his rest. I'm planning to wear him out, from tomorrow on, so that he warrants his stay." He urged, then walked to exit the stables, Hephaistion right after him.

It hit him much later, when Alexander was already in bed, struggling to sober up and drown his troubles in sleep.

… _what had Hephaistion meant __by _jealous?!

* * *

_ * _

* * *

Hello everyone! ^^ I'm having trouble updating this 'cause the network has screwed up and I've ben unable to surf the net unitl now - but as you see, I'm so not giving in!

Two A.N.s as regards to this chapter: Hephaistion's insight at the beginning was meant to clarify his position, besides giving him some time alone (he'll go crazy if he hangs around Alexander too much, you know). Secondarily, did you notice how much has his speaking changed? Well, that's not because I got tired of neat writing (even if it was turning out as a challenging task): I wanted to make the influence Alexander's having on Hephaistion evident by means of little details like this. There's going to be more as the plot goes on.

Thanks to **classyblue**, **Troilus **(how 'bout hope at the end of THIS chapter? =D), **Cathleen**, **geolke**, **Nerdvi **(*insert evil teaser chuckle here*), **PrinzessinUmi1 **and **twitty **(last but not least - you are one hell of a good reviewer, by the way) for their splendid reviews! :3

See you (hopefully) soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Stateira's entourage arrived to Pella three days before the wedding. Damsels, servants and the princess's sister, Drypteis, entered the city in a feisty parade, wearing their traditional costumes. The Greeks greeted them cold-heartedly. News had spread the King was taking a Persian as his spouse, and many considered it betrayal; in truth, the mixed marriage was meant to have a reassuring effect on the Greeks, especially those from the southern regions who were more likely to feel left out by the Macedonian ruling.

The emperor joined his soon-to-be queen for the first time to welcome the newcomers outside the royal Palace. Among all counsellors, only General Ptolemy and Hephaistion were deemed worthy the honour to attend.

"Princess Drypteis," Alexander began friendly, "I believe you're getting back your title full force, now that your elder sister is becoming my wife."

Darius's youngest daughter was a pretty, gentle-looking girl. Her features were softer than her sister's, her body thinner. Both shared, however, their mother's long ebony hair and feline dark eyes. "I am." The woman replied in a meek tone, bowing her head.

Her low profile clashed with her sister's pride in such a manner that caught Hephaistion's eye. He smiled almost unconsciously at the girl, who blushed cutely and smiled back.

This exchange wasn't lost on Alexander, whose smirk faltered instantly. _That's it. No need for this hag to stay around Hephaistion any longer._ "Then as a princess you shall be treated. It was my pleasure to meet you." Hence the King motioned for the crowd to move along, blatantly ignoring Ptolemy's glare. _I don't care if this has won me another telling off. I'm still the bloody king, after all, _he told himself, watching with murderous eyes as Drypteis bowed before Hephaistion.

The Athenian was touched by the Princess's politeness, and bowed in response. "It was very nice to meet you, Your Majesty." He murmured, for the sole woman to hear.

"Thank you. I mean, it was my pleasure to meet you…?"

"Hephaistion."

_I don't like this one bit._ Whilst contemplating the scene, Alexander was suddenly distracted by the feeling of piercing eyes on him. He turned to see a Persian servant had refused to move on and was standing next to Stateira, staring with no disguise. The King frowned._ What's with this guy aga – oh!_ That was it. The long-haired and beautifully tanned boy was a… what were they called? A eunuch, that's right. Alexander didn't avert his eyes, even though their dark depth made him wince uncomfortably on his seat. _What the fuck is he looking at?_ Was his self-conscious thought. Aggravated, he gestured for the eunuch to go, but was surprised to hear the other's comeback.

"Am with Your Highness the Queen."

_Who the – oh, right._ "She's not Queen yet." Alexander corrected impulsively, a little more spiteful than he'd intended. He turned to face Stateira in amendment. "Is this boy telling the truth?"

The gracious woman nodded eagerly. "He has… been my personal servant… since I was a teen."

A soft laughter caught Alexander's ears, one he knew fairly well. His eyes sent lethal darts to a very much oblivious Drypteis. _Gods, Hephaistion is still focused on that stupid bint! Must do away with all these bloody Persians at once._ "Well, it's up to you to decide how to deal with your servants." He all but growled, visibly annoyed. "Let Ptolemy know where you'd like the boy to stay, and he'll tell the pages."

Princess Stateira stared back at her fiancé with gratitude-filled eyes. "Bagoas shall be staying with me… at Palace… if it is alright by you."

The King gave Ptolemy a meaningful glance, then stood up. "Your choice." He said quickly, not even looking at the woman he was addressing, as focused as he was on her sister. "Excuse me. I have a meeting awaiting." Then Alexander paced furiously towards his Athenian beloved, ill will rising in his chest.

"Hephaistion! Are you done yet?"

The philosopher sent his friend a quizzical glance, but shrugged and greeted the Princess one last time before joining the emperor.

"Alexander…"

"Sweetheart?"

"I'm not your dog, you know."

"… sure thing. Forgive me. Kiss and make up?"

* * *

"Third time's the trick!" Alexander said cheerfully.

_Sod off_, the Athenian philosopher mentally cursed. Gods, how he hated riding. His father had tried to teach him, but little Hephaistion had fallen so hard and cried so loud they'd given in the very first time. Then, when half of Athens had been summoned to attend the prince's coronation ceremony, he'd endured a never-ending travel on Amyntor's horse, side by side with stupid Leonnatus who seemed fond of laughing at him for countless different reasons – one being his jockey inability. And now he couldn't even mount on Bucephalus! His feet kept slipping off the stirrups, and his legs wouldn't flex just enough to help him up. Alexander, who'd mounted with as little effort as Hephaistion made to read Aristotle, grinned at him supportively. "I can't." The Athenian snarled when even the third attempt went flat. "I give in. Either you lift me or I stay with my feet well stuck to the ground while you go ride around the world. Which isn't a bad idea at all, may I add."

The King laughed his sensible proposal off and stretched an arm to help him up. Hephaistion swallowed hard when Bucephalus fidgeted under the additional weight, but calmed down a little as Alexander offered him his waist to cling to. "Relax, for crying out loud! I can't believe you've never ridden a horse properly before. Exactly what kind of weirdo are you?!"

"The bookworm kind, I suppose." The long-haired man muttered in reply. He heard his friend chuckle, but then Bucephalus winced, and all his attention diverted to tightening his grip on the blonde's hips.

Needless to say, Alexander was feeling higher than ever. All worries (as in, all _women_) put aside for the time being, he was more than willing to enjoy his Hephaistion as long as he could. "Brace yourself." He warned, holding the reins in his hands. Then, pulling them just enough to make the horse's bit shift: "Come on, Bucephalus! Let us show'em what we've got!"

Hephaistion had no time to take his breath, let alone brace himself. He couldn't help screaming as the horse began galloping furiously, not to mention unsteadily.

Alexander's laughter was brought to him by the wind caressing them as they breached the air. "You shriek like a girl!"

"Well, so sorry for bothering you!"

"You're not bothering me in the least. It's all more entertaining with you right behind me." The King smirked at his own innuendo. Poor, oblivious Hephaistion clang to him harder as Bucephalus sped up, and an ecstatic smile spread on the blonde's face. _This was no doubt my best idea ever_, he figuratively slapped himself on the back.

The Athenian, who'd closed his eyes out of fear, cautiously opened them again when he felt the horse steadying. They had exited Pella at full speed, and were now running through an immense plain by a stream. Water glowed azure under the livening sunlight, as the vast green carpet sparkled with dewdrops. _Wait. It's late in the afternoon, so that can't be dew._ The rational part of him argued – but his emotional side reckoned it didn't matter so much, after all. Hephaistion smiled at the landscape sliding beside them, and a surge of happiness warmed up his chest._ It does feel quite nice to be here like this. On this bloody horse and all._ He buried his face into Alexander's neck, breathing in his scent almost unconsciously, and his smile widened.

* * *

They dismounted some time later to rest under what seemed to be the only tree in the plain.

"Almost dusk already." Alexander commented casually, but with a shade of bitterness in his voice.

"You're right. Shan't we be heading back, then? I'd rather not ride that thing when it's dark around us."

"_That thing_ is my lovely companion, and he took your lazy butt all the way here without so much as a single complaint! You really need to respect him more, y'know?"

"Maybe you do, too."

"Huh? What's this supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Hephaistion explained patiently, "Bucephalus's clearly destined for grandeur. He would do wonders on the battlefield, and he suits a king perfectly. Instead, all you're doing with him is spending your free time – which is way too much, however – running away from your problems. I believe he deserves more than this."

The King didn't miss the seriousness of the speech, and frowned. "Does 'he' by any chance stand for someone else you're not telling me about for fear of hurting my feelings?"

"I've never had a trouble hurting your feelings so far." Hephaistion replied in a light tone, then reclined his back against the trunk. "But I was implying something different, yes." He sighed, then cast the blonde an enigmatic glance. "Don't you think you could do more for your people? Don't you think your kingdom deserves a guide who's worth fighting for? Your own Generals had to direct you in taking a wife. How long until they start making decisions on your behalf, for you to be respected?"

Alexander averted his eyes. "I never asked to become king."

"None's ever got a say on the matter."

The blonde drew his knees to his chest, chin buried in between his legs. "I don't _want_ to be king."

"You're no bloody child!" Hephaistion yelled out of the blue. He couldn't believe his ears. It was simply incredible, that's why! Everything he felt for his father, everything he'd told himself about accomplishing Philip and Amyntor's project… could it be Alexander didn't give a damn? He clenched his fists to keep control. "Take your damn responsibilities once and for all. Face it: you _are_ King. Like it or live. But if you leave, then you're a coward."

The blonde gave him a strange look, fierce and ironic, then rested his head against the trunk. He chuckled lightly at the air, gaze fixed on nowhere. "There are worse things to be called."

Hephaistion was chilled by the other's nonchalance. "I have no respect for quitters." He gravely retorted. "Should you run away, I'd come to bring you back."

"I'd run again."

"I'll find you every time!" The Athenian heated up. Sliding on his heels, he came to sit cross-legged right in front of the blonde, so that he couldn't possibly miss eye contact. "I won't have you desert your duties, your city, your people and the friends who truly care for you."

Alexander shifted at a surge of unease. "You know I wouldn't leave you."

"I meant your Generals, you idiot!" Hephaistion groaned in frustration, nails scratching his knees to convey his anger with as little damage as possible. "Though I would be very disappointed of you." He added in an afterthought, his voice low.

Alexander stared with undecipherable eyes. Somehow, he looked far in time, older, different, just like Athens in the former Stoà master's dreams. Before Hephaistion could fully register the impression, before his skin had the chance to memorize such brand new wave of cold, though, the King spoke up again, and the spell was broken. "… you realize you said a lot of nice things about Bucephalus? I knew you'd get to like him, eventually!"

The Athenian was dumbstruck for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Maybe it's slipped your mind, that I used Bucephalus to scold you…"

"Yeah, yeah, no hard feelings." The blonde waved his hand to shush him, then went on with renewed energy. "Seriously, though. We two _would_ make a wonderful pair in battle."

"… forget it! I'm not a soldier."

"I meant, my darling Bucephalus and I! Of course you won't come with me, when I leave for war. Women stay home to attend the care of the house."

"I'm not your woman!"

"That's true. You're way too beautiful for one."

A soft veil of that old embarrassment Hephaistion was by now accustomed to fell between them, not half as nasty as it'd once been, though. "Sun's set." The Athenian blurted out eventually, gazing at the sky to avoid Alexander's shining – _beautifully shining_, he found out – golden eyes. "We'd better get back."

The King smirked knowingly, then gave a curt nod. "We shall."

* * *

The pair split after dinner. Hephaistion, who was pretty fatigued from the new experience, went to bed right away, whereas Alexander wandered about for a while before retiring. He seriously hoped cool air would lighten his mood a bit.

He'd been sulking ever since, at their arrival, it had become evident the nice little break that'd been his ride with Hephaistion was over. In truth, he wasn't completely aware of the reasons for his spleen, but he had a strong feeling it was somehow related to Sateira's moving to the reserved area of the royal Palace. The wing Alexander shared with his mother, his personal servants and Hephaistion. Knowing Darius's daughter – he really should start considering her as his fiancée – would be staying there made it all real. A real nightmare, the blonde added in his mind.

He paced around the backyard, the place he liked better in stupid Pella. Seeing as his mood didn't give signs of improvement, he sat down on a bench – he remembered in a flash it was there he'd first told Hephaistion of his feelings – and set about studying his humour in the details.

Okay, that's it. Reason for brooding number one: he was painfully in love with a sodding stoic philosopher who'd never experienced anything akin to affection for someone and wouldn't warm up to him anytime soon.

Reason for brooding number two: the Gods had screwed up with him badly, so he now was king-struck and bound to marry a thorough stranger he didn't even like, all for the sake of keeping up the appearance.

Reason for brooding number three: his future sister-in-law was a stupid bint who fluttered her pretty eyelashes in front of the man he loved to take advantage of said man's innocence and steal him away from his legitimate owner – Alexander, most naturally.

Reason for brooding number four: his life-long mates had suddenly decided he was good enough a friend yet a shitty monarch (Hephaistion agreed heartily with them), and had apparently set themselves over making his life a living hell.

Reason for brooding number five: one of his dearest friends had requested a meeting with him only to make fun of his love for Hephaistion and delude him into believing the Athenian could feel the same – Ptolemy? Nice guy, and a downright bastard all the same.

_This sucks. And it's not making me feel better in the least_, Alexander realized, utterly defeated. He crouched on the bench as to embrace his knees, like he'd done back in the afternoon. _Even Hephaistion turned and bit my ass_, he pitied himself. _Sadly enough, only figuratively speaking._

It was late. Late at night, and late to change anything about the life he'd found himself living. The King felt suddenly older than ever, and just as tired. _Might as well go curl up in bed and die_, was his well-meditated resolution, and he stood to put it to practice.

"Your Highness lonely tonight?"

Alexander gave a loud gasp of surprise as a figure he hadn't noticed before came out of the dark. The tanned silhouette was barely distinguishable in the dim moonlight, but he made out the familiar features of Stateira's personal servant, the eunuch. "For the love of Gods, boy!" He grunted after he'd calmed down. "Way to sweep a poor guy off his feet. What in the name of Hades are you doing out here at such an hour?"

The Persian stepped slowly towards the king, his hips moving sinuously as if he was dancing. "Saw Your Highness outside. Thought you may want company." He murmured in a low, hypnotic voice.

Alexander tensed up. He'd already noticed the effect those coal-black eyes had on him in the morning, when he'd felt his skin prickle and heat up uncomfortably. There, in the gloom of night, it all seemed amplified, and some kind of dirty seduction radiated from the boy's body, making the blonde's temperature rise vertiginously. The King swallowed hard and took one step back unconsciously. "Shouldn't you be offering your services to the Princess, right now?" He asked, a little less steadily than he would have liked. The Persian was so very close, and his skin was so hot it made it difficult to do the simplest things, like breathing, blinking and preventing a hard-on.

"My services are not mine to offer… but they are yours to take." And the boy landed his fingertips on Alexander's abdomen, barely brushing the thin fabric of the chiton.

That did it. The King stiffened under the touch, trying to disguise the inexplicable euphoria that had taken him without warning. "What's your name again?" He heard himself ask in a rough voice, while his skin began burning against the boy's palms.

"Bagoas, Your Highness."

Alexander repeated the word to himself, as to memorize what name did his condemnation come under. _Good Gods._ Why did the boy have to touch him? _It's been too long._ Too long since he'd seriously touched someone, let alone… _Fuck. Haven't had a shag for bloody ages! _And the thing with Hephaistion made it all even harder, getting him high and leaving him hot and bothered every bloody time.

"You don't worry for your wife. Our Majesty sent me to you."

_She did what? Wait, she did?_ Crazy thoughts began spinning within Alexander's brain, triggered by the boy's revelation. _It's a gift, then. An offer. What's wrong with offers? Kings take some all the time. It's just like Bucephalus. There's nothing bad about Bucephalus. It's just the same. A gift. A wedding gift? Would be rude to refuse. She wants me to take it. I want to take it. There's nothing wrong. An offer. Just an offer. Nothing wrong. I want it. _"Bagoas…" The King cleared his voice for it came out as a feeble squeak. _What's done is done._ "… you'll be spending the night in an emperor's bedroom. I trust you not to brag about it with anyone. You hear me?"

The smile broken out on the Persian's gorgeous face chilled him to the bone, even though the boy's words were reassuring. "Of course, my King. You honour me."

They left the garden together. As clouds screened the stars, the night went darker.

* * *

Gosh, I don't like this chapter much. Hope you're not disgusted with it.

As usual, thanks to my equisite reviewers! *____* Next chap's the wedding: stay tuned! :D


	12. Chapter 12

On the morning of his wedding, the King had his last philosophy lesson.

"Grown men are not supposed to learn from preceptors," Hephaistion told him as they were leaving the backyard, "let alone grown, married emperors! It is time you get over these childish fantasies and go on by yourself."

Alexander had not expected this. He stopped dead in motion. "What do you mean, by yourself? You're not planning to leave me!" His words couldn't form a proper question, for he feared he might die of the answer.

Fortunately Hephaistion pitied his fragile heart. "That's not it. I'm staying." Came the, oh! so reassuring, reply. "It's just, now you've got a wife and a kingdom to rule over, I don't think we should keep on doing this."

Alexander repressed his urge to spit an angered comeback. He wanted to say they were doing nothing, they'd never done anything at all, so there wasn't really something they could stop doing. He wanted to confess how the word 'wife' made his blood chill every time, like he was slowly dying. Most of all, he wanted to tell Hephaistion how terrible felt the perspective of spending less time together, how terrifyingly painful. All he did was stumble towards the nearest bench and drop down on it, his legs shaking.

"Alexander?" The Athenian watched interrogatively, and moved to approach him. "Are you alright?"

The blonde gave a long, tremulous whine. His head rose and his eyes cast Hephaistion an accusatory look. "I wouldn't let her take me away from you, love."

Click. Hephaistion blinked hard to clear his suddenly clouded sight. _What is it? What is this thing I'm feeling?_ His head began spinning. Had it been the word _love_ that stung, or was it just Alexander's gaze? The monarch was cradling back and forth like a scared child, his eyes never leaving Hephaistion's. The Athenian's heartbeat freaked out. _Gotta stop this. I really need to stop feeling like this._ "There's nothing to take." He eventually grunted, harsher than he'd intended.

Unlike he was expecting, the King's only reaction was a cold laughter. "That's right. Of course there's nothing to take from you." The fair head shook lightly. "How fool of me. How… fucking foolish of me." The voice came out with a stretched edge on it, like it was meant not to express rage, but was failing miserably. Then the head shot up abruptly, and Alexander's eyes scanned the man before him. For a moment, they seemed to soften. "You look breathtaking today. I'd never fully realized how beautiful you are." But the monarch's lips cracked right after a sour half-smile. "Say, did you do it on purpose to make it harder for me to get married? 'Cause if this is the case, there was no need to. You've always amazed me."

Hephaistion could feel his temples pulse at the rhythm of his own heart rate. "Aexander, please…" His voice broke off, and he sat next to the other. _Please, don't. Not today. Not today._ "Don't to this to me. Don't do this to yourself."

_What? What is he saying? What is he saying? _"What's going on?" The blonde's voice sounded filled with panic. "What's it you're telling me? Hephaistion, don't you fucking joke with me!"

The young philosopher glued his gaze to the ground. "I'm not joking."

_He'd fucking better not._ "Hephaistion…" _No._ Alexander relaxed. His arm reached out to touch the other's chin, redirecting it so that they could lock eyes. _My, he's a God. I've got a God in my life, and I even dare be miserable about it._ His hand scooted up to entwine his fingers with the Athenian's strands of hair. It was thick, soft, and it glowed auburn in the sunlight. Then the hand travelled down, running along the forearm to the wrist, where it stopped. Alexander could feel Hephaistion's frantic pulse with his index finger. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips, and planted there a trembling kiss.

"No…"

_He's pleading me. Pleading me. What for? His eyes, fuck, his eyes. I know what's there. I bloody well know. See the same every time I look in the mirror. _

"Please…"

_You're not stopping me. _

It took Alexander only a second to cover the distance between him and Hephaistion. His lips found the philosopher's fast. They were needy and demanding, whereas their partners – they were unbelievably sweet, full, as tempting and beautiful as the splendid, rich garden around. The blonde withdrew for the tiniest moment to draw one most necessary breath. Hephaistion took the chance to slip a strangled protest – "Alexander, please, don't…" – but it passed just about unheard, since their mouths locked again.

This time, though, the blonde wasn't settling for less than a real kiss. _It's most likely all I'm ever getting. This moment, me and him, here. Must enjoy it all the way._ So his tongue darted out, briefly licking the other's bottom lip. A rush of electricity shot through him, and Alexander couldn't help trying with more insistence. He caressed those silky lips with his tongue, basking in the smooth feeling, then pressed a hard, close-mouthed kiss. He was delighted when, slowly and uncertainly, Hephaistion opened his mouth to let him in. _Oh, for the love of all Twelve!_ Alexander wasted no time. His tongue slipped in hungrily, while a moan – _sweet Crice, a_ moan – escaped the Athenian's now far more responsive lips. He raised a hand to cup his lover's face as the kiss grew fiercer.

And how Hephaistion kissed – good Gods above! It was slow and hot, wet, deep and, whenever Alexander gave him room, the long-haired man would plunge his tongue harder, as though… _as though he was penetrating me. For Aphrodite's sake, I'm being tongue-fucked by Hephaistion! Talk about dying happy._ The King shifted on his seat to ease the dull ache of his frustrated erection, and let a lustful whine get lost down his beloved's throat.

Then Hephaistion tensed up and pulled back, effectively slapping Alexander's arm away.

"What on Earth…!"

"Why? Why did you have to do it today?!" The Athenian's yell came like a freezing shower.

"Why did you have to wait for so long?!" Was the blonde's stunned retort.

Hephaistion stood up hurriedly, adjusting the front of his precious dark robe in a swift motion. "I begged you not to." He growled, averting eye contact. "I begged you. But you just had to… had to!"

Alexander stared in silence. His beloved looked simply astounding now, with his swollen lips and rosy cheeks, and the monarch could still feel his tongue thrusting. It was such a sacred and sad image altogether. He didn't have the heart to speak.

"Your fiancée is waiting for you." Hephaistion's voice came out cold and sharp, like every word was meant to remark the distance they should've kept. "I will see you in a short while, when the ceremony begins."

He made no effort to bow or greet properly (something Alexander was grateful for), and simply left, his gorgeous hair shining under the sunlight like a most unattainable prize.

* * *

Personal servants, maids and all Generals had gathered in the front yard, where the wedding was to take place. Ptolemy carried the rings. Princess Drypteis, dressed in a sumptuous azure robe, was standing beside her sister surrounded by her maidens. The soon-to-become Queen looked amazing in her green and golden attire, and all eyes were drawn to her like a moth to the flame.

It was late when Hephaistion joined the crowd. At least, it was later than the arranged time. In practice, the husband had not showed up yet, and the ladies were starting to murmur.

Princess Drypteis spotted the long-haired Athenian the moment he came up, and left her sister's side to meet up with him. "Joy to you, Hephaistion." She greeted, her usual politeness blurred by an understandable haste. "It is quite late, is it not?"

"Your Majesty looks glowing today." The philosopher bowed in deference. "I believe it is quite late indeed. Has the King not arrived yet?"

Darius's daughter shook her head. "Not yet. My sister is getting restless. I thought maybe Your Highness was with you?"

"He wasn't." Hephaistion snapped, then bit his lip. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. Of course Your Highness was with me this morning. I have not seen him since we parted, though." The ocean green eyes scanned the courtyard impatiently. _Where's the fucker gone off to?_ "Could it be someone else is aware of his whereabouts? We should ask the pages assigned to get him ready for the ceremony."

Before the Princess could reply, though, an iron grip caught the Athenian's arm and jerked him away. "What the…?!" He tried to protest, but he couldn't help being shoved against the back of a pillar. "In the name of Hades, is this way to handle a Greek?!" He barked while recognizing the man gripping him.

Cleitus motioned for him to stay quiet. "For the sake of your father's memory, be cool and don't get too much attention, son of Amyntor." He berated, then loosened the hold he still had on Hephaistion's front and grunted. "Now listen to me, beautiful shrew. Alexander's missing. His balls fell out and he fucking made a run for it." Faced with the most bewildered expression, the dark-haired General sighed. "If that blank face is anything to go by, I get it he hasn't come to you. That's just great."

"What?" Hephaistion's voice came out in a croaky whine. "Why – how? How did you find out?"

"One of the guys who usually help him get dressed said he was nowhere to be seen when they went knocking on his chamber door." Cleitus brushed back his hair with a hand and grunted. "We reckoned you of all people should be the wiser. Ptolemy even suggested you two had fled together, since you both were late."

_Oh, and it'd be so likely because…?_ "This is just ridiculous." The Athenian growled, but couldn't prevent a light blush from spreading on his cheeks.

"Not half so as you could think."

Hephaistion turned abruptly. Ptolemy had showed up behind him. "What do you mean?" He snarled, his composure drifting off by the second. "If you're implying there's something between Alexander and…"

"Chill the fuck out." Cleitus groaned, rolling his eyes. "None's questioning your virginal virtue, beautiful."

"What I meant is," Ptolemy amended, before Hephaistion had the chance to get back at the dark-haired General, "it's probably my fault Alexander's gone."

_Like I'm one to throw stones._ "How's that?"

The blonde let out a loud breath. Then, his arms folded on his chest: "Remember when Darius's daughter first arrived?" He went on as Hephaistion nodded. "I was keeping a close eye on you by then, and I noticed you looked pretty dazzled by the news."

_Wait up._ Then it dawned on him: "You wanted to see my reaction…!"

"That's right. In fact, I suggested Alexander kept it from you. He didn't know I was doing it for his sake, but he obliged for he, too, was afraid of your feedback."

Hephaistion felt his mouth open and close a couple of times. Cleitus snorted. It was frigging unbelievable! He had to will himself to take a deep breath and cool down. "Why are you telling me all this now and what has it got to do with the matter at hand?"

Ptolemy didn't answer right away. His eyes were elusive. "That time," he eventually murmured, "you gave me reason to believe you were starting to return Alexander's affection, so I informed him. He didn't pay me much credit then, but I thought maybe, if you've warmed up to him even more, he might have…"

"… clutched to the idea of you two playing the happy lovebirds and run because of this." Cleitus helpfully supplied. "Now you understand?"

_These two are out of their fucking heads._ _No wonder Alexander's grown like he has, learning from freaks like them!_ "What I don't understand," Hephaistion spat through gritted teeth, still outraged at the dark-haired man's choice of words, "is what are you asking me to do now. It seems pretty clear to me, if the King's gone we – _you_, as his Generals, need to go after him."

"We were going to, but wanted to hear you before." Cleitus whined in aggravation. "I'm off telling the others." He added, his gaze shifting to the blonde colleague. "Some will have to stay back to make sure the Princess doesn't freak out, though."

"Leave Cassander. He'll be so intrusive and annoying she'll have no time to pine for her fiancé." Ptolemy casually suggested, and the other General obliged. Something felt wrong, though. The blonde hesitated, his eyes drifting from the point where Cleitus had just disappeared to the Athenian standing in front of him. He bit his lip, then quickly blurted out in a soft voice. "I know where to find Alexander. There's this discarded apartment where Eurydice used to hide, back when her relationship with Philip wasn't official yet. Before that, it was our playfield. I believe Alexander hasn't been there since he's left Athens, but I'm sure it's the first place he'd think of to seek refuge."

The air seemed to shake with the strength of the revelation. Hephaistion was dumbstruck. _Okay, so what part of _'you Generals'_ hasn't he understood?_ "Why are you telling me this?"

Ptolemy averted his gaze, looking somewhat embarrassed. "It's better if you go rescue him."

"I mean, why is this even your business to begin with? Why were you so into my thing with Alexander you just couldn't hold back?"

The answer to the question plaguing his thoughts came slowly, with a sorry edge to it. "Alexander has been my king for a while now, and as his General I must care for him." Ptolemy said in a monotone. "But he's been my friend for a lifetime." He added, eyes lightning with renewed force. "I only want what's best for him."

Then Hephaistion knew. He saw the threat sparkling in the blonde's eyes, and knew exactly what it meant. Some tiny part of him felt like reassuring him – he wasn't going to harm Alexander; but remembering what'd happened in the morning made him think again. He had _already_ harmed Alexander, though not really on purpose. And not without reason, either. Still… The young philosopher held Ptolemy's scrutiny, then replied in a lousy tone. "So be it. I shall get this nonsense over and done with. How far is this place you mentioned?"

"Not very, just one mile or two south. You might want to take a horse, though."

_I don't think so._ "That won't be necessary. I've given up riding for good." Hephaistion snorted, then followed Ptolemy's instructions and took his leave.

* * *

The moment he saw Bucephalus tied to a trunk just outside a detached house, Hephaistion knew he'd found the place.

He took a moment to study his surroundings. Eurydice must have been a clever woman, for the apartment was not at all far from the royal Palace, yet well hidden by two rows of tall trees. It wasn't visible from the road unless someone knew very well where they were going. Philip could have easily kept there all his lovers, along with the illegitimate children they'd be carrying. These considerations reminded Hephaistion that he'd not once met the former queen Olympia since he'd been staying in Pella. Alexander did mention her on occasion, but the woman was kept far from everyone's eyes. It was somewhat annoying, the Athenian found himself thinking, not being the exception in the matter. Apparently the King didn't even trust him with that bit of info.

Bucephalus's whinnying brought him back from his reverie. _Not exactly the best of times for brooding. First I need to give a downright jerk a piece of my mind._ He gently stroked the horse's dark coat and stepped to enter the building.

There wasn't much to look at. Hephaistion smirked. "Didn't I say something about coming to find you if you ever run?"

The blonde man whose back he was facing turned with a large grin on his face. "Bucephalus is an excellent guard horse. I was waiting for you."

The philosopher crossed his arms on his chest, vaguely amused. "How convenient. I thought you'd be waiting for me at your wedding ceremony!"

Oddly enough, Alexander didn't look fazed in the slightest. Wearing a large, warm smile he moved towards the threshold to welcome Hephaistion. Then he outstretched an arm as if to touch the other, but something drew a shade of sorrow on his face, and his hand slowly fell back in place. "That…" He began, as his lips narrowed in a thinner line and all fun disappeared from his expression. A heavy breath came out of his lungs, before strained words could leave his throat. "It's over, Hephaistion."

The Athenian frowned. Alexander looked suspiciously serious, even worryingly so. "What? What's over?" _Surely he can't mean…? _

"It's over." The blonde whispered again, shaking his head ever-so-slightly. "I've stepped out of the throne for good."

* * *

Short chap with cliff-hanger! =D Sorry it took so long, I've told you – my net's screwed up.

Thank you oh so much you reviewers! Unfortunately I have no time to write down my gratitude for each of you now, since I'm in an awful hurry, but I will as soon I can *__*.

Author luvs you!


	13. Chapter 13

**FINALLY we're there =) . So utterly sorry to keep you awaiting.**

* * *

"It's over. I've stepped out of the throne for good."

Hephaistion withdrew as if he'd been slapped in the face. _Troublesome_, he briefly considered, _yet not hopeless._ The worst he could do now was rushing things. Taking a deep breath and forcing a kind smile on his lips, the long-haired man sidestepped the blonde before him and paced uncertainly about the square room. On the wall Alexander had been standing next to at his arrival were carved some letters he had to watch closer to understand. No words, only what seemed to be – "…initials. A, P, C. As in, you, Ptolemy and Cleitus, right?"

The King's answer came after a moment, hesitating. "Actually, the C stands for Cassander. Cleitus argued he was too old for these things. It's a covenant." Another pause, then: "My love… didn't you listen to a word I've said?"

Hephaistion paid him little mind. He was busy tracing the carved letters on the wall. "Exactly what kind of covenant?"

Alexander sounded even more perplexed. "A friendship pact. We swore to blood we'd stay together till our last day. But, sweetheart, what has this got to do…"

"… with you turning your back on the friends you've shared a blood covenant with?" Hephaistion finally looked at the other, challenging. "You tell me!"

"Ha, that's it!" Alexander let out a light chuckle and shook his head. "I'd nearly fallen for it. You want me to say I am a traitor, but I don't see Cassander or Ptolemy here." The blonde's gaze became gentler as he locked eyes with his beloved. "You came for me."

"That's what you think." Was Hephaistion's stern reply. "How do you reckon I've found you someplace I had no clue it existed?" He moved towards the blonde, never breaking eye contact. "Besides, would it make any difference were I involved in the same pact as you?"

"What do you mean?"

Alexander sounded genuinely confused. The Athenian set to cast the ultimate blow. "You think I care for you more than your childhood friends. But they're bounded to you by blood ties. What if I was, too? Would you doubt me as well, then?"

_Just what's he trying to…?_ "Of course not! I…" The King had to bit his lip to keep control, since Hephaistion's proximity was making his head spin faster. "… you're everything for me, you know." He ended in a quieter tone. "I fail to see the point here."

"Let me show you." The philosopher stood right in front of him, a fiery look in his eyes. "How did you get the blood to seal the contract?"

Alexander's answer was hesitating to say the least. "From our teeth. They were falling off anyway. We were just children." _Then_ it happened. Panic assaulted him instantly. "What are you doing?"

Hephaistion stopped, one hand keeping his lips parted, the other rummaging about his teeth "Isn't it obvious? I intend to take a part in the deal. Then you'll be able to betray me like you've betrayed the ones who swore to remain by your side forever."

"Don't!" The blonde snatched the other's arm away, alarmed. Then a surge of – _what exactly was that? a warm, fuzzy, soft feeling of some sort –_ shot through him, and a tender smile spread on his face. "Don't mar your beauty for me. No one deserves this much." Alexander sighed. "I believe you've made your point."

_So this one's down. Only one more to go__._ Hephaistion relaxed. He couldn't fight back a tiny smile, since Alexander looked so cute whenever he was wrong. "They haven't left you, you know. Ptolemy told me how to find you, while Cassander is keeping your wife from causing a bloodshed throughout your reign…"

"She's not my wife, nor will ever be!"

"… and Cleitus isn't too old to worry for you, trust me."

Alexander brightened up considerably. Not with gratitude towards his friends, though. "You, too, were worried? In spite of what happened this morning?"

Hephaistion stiffened. He didn't feel like crushing the other's hopes, but neither did he want to get them up. "I've come, haven't I?"

The King gave him an enigmatic smile. "You've done more than that. You were willing to state your devotion for me through your own flesh and blood." He moved to sit on a stone counter jutting out of the wall, if only to escape Hephaistion's eyes for a moment. "I can't say how much this means to me, after all the mistakes I've made with you."

The Athenian moved to follow, but his steps were wavering. _Mistakes?_ He hadn't appreciated the sound of that. "You… you think this morning was a mistake?"

_Here __we are._ Alexander took a deep breath. _He's sitting next to me, like he was when I could taste his lips and caress his hair shining under the sunlight. And _he_'s implying _I_ consider what we did to be a mistake. Now, I love him, but isn't he a bit dense sometimes!_ "You told me I shouldn't have done it."

"That's not the point. I was scared." _Still am. You have no idea how much._ "More than ever."

_For Gods sake!_ "Listen. I could never regret kissing you. It still was the best time of my life." Alexander all but murmured. His hand sought for the other's and their fingers intertwined on the cold stone. "Hephaistion… there are means other than blood to seal a pact, you know."

The long-haired man found himself shivering with – _is it _desire_, this new sensation I'm feeling?_ His voice came out in a shaking whisper. "Are there?"

The blonde laughed nervously. "It depends on what kind of deal you're making." He bent somewhat secretively till he could sigh his words right on Hephaistion's lips. "What deal are we making?"

It was when the Athenian froze. Alexander was too close for his own good. He could feel the hot breath leaving his mouth, and his features had become blurry due to the proximity. His scent hit Hephaistion like a punch in the face. The Macedonian smelled like wind and sun, nature and – _wild. His scent drives me wild._ Having him so close was purely intoxicating. All they'd have to do to obliterate the distance between their mouths was inching just the tiniest bit… _And I want it. No bloody denying, I still want it._

Then it was no longer choice time. Alexander's lips brushed ever-so-slightly against his, and Hephaistion…

Hephaistion bolted up. _Screw all._ "Tell me why have you done it." He demanded, now standing in front of the blonde. His voice was breaking with hysterics.

"Done what?"

"Run off. After all we talked about that day under the tree. After what happened this morning." The Athenian found himself shaking with aggravation. "Were you so damn sure I'd come to get you?"

Alexander shook all doubts away with a short chuckle. "Sure? Not at all, I wasn't. But I had to take the risk." His eyes – _golden, golden, sunny, amber eyes, Gods, I'm going insane!_ – were chained to Hephaistion's and sparkled with the most beautiful shade of anguish. "Marry and breed, Hephaistion… it's not what I am. I could never do it." He shrugged apologetically. "You said a man who stands up for his beliefs is worthy of your respect. As long as I'll hold a place for you in my heart, both as a master and as the one I love, there's no way I could take a wife and produce an heir." As the speech went on, an endearing blush rose to the King's cheeks. "You could say this is my vow to you."

Hephaistion was lost. His legs gave away and he fell on his knees, hands instantly finding Alexander's and holding tight. "Then here's my vow." He passionately assured. _Now, now, focus._ His inner voice promptly came to reproach him. _What_ _became of your task?_ "I swear I'll stay by your side till the day I die…"

"My beautiful!"

"… _if_ you take your place back and start to rule as an emperor, already." _Well done!_

These words effectively shut the blonde up. Alexander couldn't help stuttering, visibly affronted. "You cheater! This is… this is blackmail!"

Hephaistion was relieved at the other's light tone, and felt like sticking his tongue out in a childlike fashion. _Be_ c_ool_, his inner voice quickly supplied. "Nope. It's a covenant."

Alexander's comeback was ridiculously weak. He let out a silly whine. "What about my principles? I thought you…"

"I think," the Athenian scolded him with benevolence arching up the corners of his mouth, "you're just hiding behind your so-called principles to avoid your duties as king."

Something changed abruptly. Alexander went rigid under his beloved's touch and straightened on the bench. "If you've come all the way here to try and force Stateira upon me, then you might as well go back right now, 'cause it's not working." He spat forcefully, eyes glistening with hurt and pride.

"I'm not asking this of you." Hephaistion was quick to reassure him. "Just, take your throne back. Be king. Your marriage will wait until you deem it fitting for you. As for the heir, I'm sure you'll find a nice woman to carry it when you're older."

Alexander lit up like a candle. "Then you agree I shall send Stateira and her horrible sister away?"

"And their servants, too." Hephaistion smiled when the Macedonian made a face. "What? You think I didn't know about the eunuch?"

_Wait._

_Holy fuck!_ Alexander's blood ran freezing. _Sweet Circe, not now, please, not now that things are looking up! _Gods couldn't hate him that much. True, bedding Bagoas hadn't been his brightest idea, but it was Hephaistion's fault as well. Had he listened to his instincts before, instead of keeping up that sodding stoic façade… _Shit, who am I kidding? I love him and I betrayed him. He's been right all along, I don't need a blood tie to turn my back on him like I did with the others. Been there already. Sweet, mighty Aphrodite, I swear I'll never be weak again! Just, may he not be implying what I believe he's implying, for if he's, I'm… _

"I can see pretty well the way he looks at you. Seems like he wants to eat you alive. It'll be a relief when he's gone!"

…_I'm forever grateful, and Gods, this must be the luckiest day of my life!, and does it mean Hephaistion's jealous, too?_ "Fine." Alexander eventually choked out, not daring challenge his fortune. "But I'm keeping Bucephalus!"

The philosopher laughed softly. "Fine. Deal, then?"

Alexander bit his lip. "Deal." So, that was it. His beauty had come to bring him back, and he'd made the grade. It was somewhat depressing, yet sweet at the same time, since it meant Hephaistion truly cared for him._ But it's not enough. I need to understand just _how_ does he care for me. In order to do that…_ "Sealing kiss?"

The Athenian started. From his kneeling position on the hard concrete he felt a wave of discomfort assault him because of the height gap between him and the blonde. _What am I do to do?_ Accepting the kiss would not only grant Greece and the whole empire a ruler; it would mean he was willing to admit his fancy for the King after all. _The point is, do I even fancy him? Of course I like him as a friend, but surely there must be something more for me to…_

Alexander's eyes had darkened considerably. They were bearing down hard into Hephaistion's, like sinking teeth on fragile skin. And they were _hot._

Hephaistion capitulated.

It was _his_ hands reaching up to caress Alexander's face and bring his head closer, and _his_ lips taking the other's, eager to taste them again; and, Gods, _his_ tongue adventuring to lick slowly and plainly, with intention, and dance with her partner in a hot, hot, hot whirl. His breath was ragged, his fingers impatient. They tangled up in the blond hair and pulled to get closer, closer, closer – Alexander's tongue braking through his lips, invading his mouth, hard, possessive, his arms sliding to encircle Hephaistion's waist and draw him closer, closer, closer, hot and passionate and full of desire and promise and fear.

Need. Pure, unadulterated need in the way Alexander spread his legs wider to let Hephaistion settle in-between; need in the way his hands clang tightly on his partner's forearms, need in the suckling of his lips on pale skin; need in the thrusts of his pelvis he could not control. _And he's responding!_ Hephaistion's tongue sought for his with insistence, breath wet and hot in his mouth, and their lower regions came to be dangerously in contact…

_Ha!_ Alexander mentally screamed, the moment he felt his lover's cock clashing against his in a braver twist. It was so unbelievably hot down there he couldn't help moaning like a wanton slut and digging his fingers in Hephaistion's hair to force him closer, closer, _fuck, _closer.

Then their lips parted and the Athenian went limp, for Alexander had bent backward and was currently lying on the stone bench, breathing heavily with desire.

"Don't stop." Came the roughly whispered prayer.

Hephaistion felt his heart clench, his body taking the lead for possibly the first time in his whole life. He crashed down on top of the blonde, lips desperate for their partners. Alexander spread his legs wider under him, so that he came to rest right between the man's thighs. A low hiss escaped him as his length rubbed against the blonde's.

Both men were wearing nothing more than their silk robes, and Hephaistion's hanged dangerously loose around his waist. Alexander pulled the belt as a rush of electricity shot through him. _Gods, he's hard. I can feel it through his clothing. If I only could – _Hephaistion's mouth claimed his once more, eager.

The long-haired philosopher let his hands wander, and caressed the King's half-exposed chest. _Smooth, sweaty, well built._ The skin felt slightly rough under his palms, but every single curve of that beautifully tanned body seemed meant to smoulder against his fingers, melt for him, come to life for him. Goosebumps ran along his arms as he brushed the blonde's stiff nipples through the white fabric. Alexander whimpered and his heartbeat got frantic.

_Fucking tease!_ The King threw his head back in delightful frustration. All coherent thoughts deserted him as Hephaistion's arousal grinded into his own. _Stoic my ass!,_ quickly became, _take my ass. Fuck my ass. Do whatever you please with my ass, just fucking get on with it! _Alexander took hold on the Athenian's partly covered butt and pushed his hips upward to meet the thrust, moaning with lust in the process.

That did it.

Hephaistion scrambled to get up, hands fumbling with the belt of his robe to hide his erection. He was panting and couldn't seem to look the blonde in the eyes. "I… It's better if we go back now. Ptolemy and the others must be worried like mad."

Alexander laid there, his chest rising and falling fast, cock throbbing painfully between his thighs. _Bugger._ Slowly and tiredly, he shut his eyes, then most unwillingly reopened them to gaze at Hephaistion. What he saw tamed his aggravation. His beloved was flushed with both unease and desire and looked positively astounding. Affection had the best on him and he sat up, laughing softly. "Honestly, I don't know if I can ride at the moment. You'll have to take the reins and carry me."

"What?" Then he got it. Blushing furiously, the Athenian had a hard time diverting his eyes from the bulge in the blonde's chiton.

_So, that's it. You're screwed,_ Hephaistion considered bitterly as he followed Alexander outside. _Years of strict abstinence from any kind of relationship thrown to the winds between your sodding _emperor'_s thighs. _A memory from his first period in Pella came back to him, and he snorted. It was just like Alexander had said. _New meaning to think big, indeed!_

* * *

"I'm not taking the reins! Alexander!"

"I believe you are."

…

…

"You bloody arsehole. You know it scares me shitless!"

Behind him, Alexander chuckled. His arms protectively encircled Hephaistion's waist to steady him on the saddle. "Also kissing me scared you shitless, yet you did it. Again and again." The blonde added in a whisper next to the other's ear, hands tightening on the awful jockey's hips.

"Bastard." Was all Hephaistion could mutter, before Bucephalus took on a faster pace and his only worry became holding onto the reins for dear life.

Alexander laughed. One of his hands stroked the Athenian's thigh, suggestively. _I am so not giving up, love. You will admit you feel for me, if it takes me the rest of my life to make you say it._ Hephaistion had swore, after all. Now he was bounded to the King for good. They had time.

At least, that was how it felt then.

* * *

**Hope it was at least worth the wait! ;-) Chapter 14 isn't ready yet, but do trust me and have a little patience (more - yeah, yeah, I know). Thank you so much for reading, particularly to Nerdvi who's followed me since the very beginning! *_* **

**See you soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Phew! Here I go again, as soon as it was humanly possible! Thank you so much for reading *_* **

* * *

Taking Ptolemy's advice, Alexander gave Darius's daughters the chance to decide whether to remain at Palace, even if the wedding had been cancelled. Proud Stateira refused without a second thought. Her family and servants made to leave at dusk, to avoid citizens intermissions.

Hephaistion was there to bid them goodbye along with the emperor and the guards appointed to escort the ladies out of town. The Athenian parted from Drypteis with a courteous bow – which Alexander _so_ didn't miss – then set to pay the elder sister his respects. He was not expecting to face a very pissed off Stateira, who confronted him with few, spiteful words.

"This all your fault. But do not be happy about it. You no better. The King do not love you. I know. I see. I send him my servant to make love with, he says yes, he takes him. Don't love you." Hence she cast a murderous glare and paced away without so much as a glance towards her former fiancé.

Alexander watched the party go with his head cocked to the side. "Well, well. Wish I could say we'll miss 'em!" Beside him, Ptolemy snorted. The emperor grinned. "Alright, this settles things. Bright times ahead for my realm, now that we've gotten rid of all bad influences!"

"You are enough of a bad influence yourself, my king." The blonde General grunted, winning a light smack to the back of his head.

"These are things you'd be executed for, weren't I such an immensely kind ruler! Make sure you thank your lucky star properly. Hey, sweetheart? You not coming?"

Alexander was ready to head back and call it a night. Hephaistion, however, felt like he couldn't make a single step.

"My love?"

_Love. Don't love you. I know. I see. _The long-haired man swallowed the lump in his throat. Getting worked-up over something like that would do him no good. And what was that something again? Kings had power. Kings had servants. Kings could impose their power on their servants. It happened all the time. Okay, so maybe it was a wee-bit uncommon for a wife to encourage such treacherous affairs, but he had no reason really to doubt a princess's word. No reason at all.

_You're everything for me, you know. You could say this is my vow. _

Hephaistion felt his jaw clench. No reason at all, indeed.

"Sweetheart?" Alexander was next to him in a moment, caressing him, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

He was. He would be.

* * *

It took Alexander some days to get the feel of being emperor for real. He was doing the best he could, which by then wasn't much, but would hopefully become enough as time passed. His meetings with the Generals were scheduled on a regular basis, as well as his audiences with foreign ambassadors and war counsellors. Even ordinary people were granted the chance to meet up with him on occasion. Soundly advised by his childhood friends (whom he had apologized to after his little run-away), Philip's son set to make a decent governor, even successfully so.

As busy as he was, Alexander had less time to spend with Hephaistion. The Athenian had stubbornly refused to join him at the meetings like he had before, claiming it was part of his kingly duties, which the philosopher had no business sharing. That explains how come Hephaistion was all by himself the morning he received an unexpected visit.

"Philotas! What on earth are you doing here, boy?"

The youth bowed in deference. "Finally I have found you! I've been looking for you all day. Ptolemy said you were most likely pacing about the yard, but this garden is so vast I was starting to feel a bit desperate." He confessed, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"This hardly explains why you're here in the first place." The Athenian frowned. "Did something bad happen home?"

"Not at all, Master. In fact, I'm here out of... I guess you could call it, personal issues. Pleasurable ones." Philotas remarked, his cheeks growing scarlet as he spoke. "Ptolemy and I... well, you know. We had not seen each other for a while, and I sort of missed his company."

Hephaistion stared in disbelief. "You're telling me you've travelled all the way here from Athens just to _see_ him?"

Parmenion's son opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Blushing furiously, he eventually blurted out. "It is the kind of things you do when you are in love."

_Tsk. _The philosopher grimaced. "More accurate, it's the kind of things you do when you're young and naïve, with nobody to stop you. Just what was your father thinking?"

"He does not know I am here. He would not let me come. Therefore, I ran."

"You what?" Hephaistion rubbed his temples tiredly and let out a pitiful whine. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave you to yourself. Whatever became of my teachings?You must know I'd never approve of something like this, right?"

Philotas seemed eager to relieve his master of any possible discomfort. "Please, do not blame yourself for my carelessness! There is nothing in the world you could have done to interfere with my purpose, had you been in Athens." The youth's eyes wavered restlessly. It took him time to gather all his courage and add, in a somewhat pleading voice. "I just had to do this. Had to be with him. Can you understand?"

_Right, can you?_ Hephaistion sighed. There had been a time when he was truly and genuinely unaware of anything love-related. Not that he'd developed a complete knowledge on the matter while in Pella, but somehow it now felt like that blissful obliviousness was gone forever. "Of course I can, boy. And don't let my reaction deceive you. I'm actually overjoyed to see you." He went on in a lighter tone, friendly slapping the boy on the back. "How's everyone been? What about the Stoà?"

Philotas brightened up at the change of matter. "We miss you a lot, Master. Polyperchon took your place, but he is old and – may Gods forgive me for this! – dumb. You were by far the best teacher of all."

"It's not true. Craterus is much greater a man than I." Hephaistion's voice filled with an odd trace of melancholy. He hadn't thought about his old friend in an awfully long time. Guilt began gnawing at the back of his heart. "How has he been?"

"Fine. He often talks about you. I believe he was very hurt by your leaving."

"Well, _I_ had no choice." The Athenian nearly snapped. Guilt mounted and mounted. Damn, how he hated his own hypocrisy. "Don't you believe your father will be hurt too?"

The blonde teen moaned with a childish hint of exasperation. "We have already been there. I feel like here is where I belong. At least, for now. Surely I'm going back home someday."

_Yeah, keep thinking that!_ "I used to speak like this myself." Hephaistion murmured, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "Is Ptolemy even glad you've come?"

Philotas's reaction made it immediately clear a soft spot had been crushed. He fidgeted in edginess before answering. "He has got a very busy day ahead of him, so he could not welcome me properly. No doubt he will join me in the evening, when the King lets go of him." (Later, Hephaistion would not be surprised to learn Ptolemy's days had happened to be very busy ones for as long as Philotas had stayed in Pella.) "How have you been, by the way?" The blonde quickly twisted the cards at hand. "We worried a lot when you did not come back. I feared the King was keeping you against your will."

_Close call!_ Hephaistion opted for diplomacy. "Let's just say my presence was required, and I couldn't deny myself. But it's pretty alright, you know. Our King holds me in the highest consideration."

"Are you happy here?"

The blunt question caught him off guard. Hephaistion did not like where the conversation was going. "My home got broken, Philotas. I must stay where I feel useful and needed. That is my purest happiness."

"So, how do you spend your days?" Came the boy's honestly concerned interrogation.

All months passed in Macedon played as in a slide-show before Hephaistion's eyes. He scanned them accurately to find something, anything to answer Philotas's question. Unfortunately, every single image he recalled was so deeply lust-linked he didn't have the guts to give his former scholar the picture. "I hang around." Was all he finally muttered – lame enough, he conceded.

Parmenion's son arched an eyebrow in scepticism. "And the part where you feel useful would be...?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain it to you." The Athenian gave up and sighed. "I just know Alexander needs me more than anyone else." _Does he really?_ Hephaistion could no longer tell whether he was being sincere to the boy. There was like a horrible, bitter after-taste in his mouth he couldn't quell. Since Stateira's departure the philosopher had not been able to find a single moment of utter peace.

"Oh. So, it is _Alexander_ to you, mh?" Philotas bit his lip to suppress an excited giggle. Malice lit his eyes up as he voiced his guesswork. "Say, is there something you are not telling me, _Master_?"

* * *

Hephaistion spent that night in Alexander's bed.

Wait. Wait, not like _that_!

The King had all but begged for his beloved to join him in his chambers after dinner. They had barely talked to each other since Alexander had willed himself to do his work as a monarch, and Hephaistion's soothing presence was more needed than ever before.

The couple shared a bottle of wine some servant had left on the nightstand. True, Alexander ended up having the whole bottle for himself, since his guest wasn't really the drinker, but still. Three goblets later, the emperor began feeling pleasurably dizzy. "Ha, how I needed this!" He stretched on his seat, slurring the words. "One nice glass and my beautiful's delicious company." He bent forward, bearing his eyes down into Hephaistion's. "I've been wanting to ask if you're okay. We haven't spent some time together _for ages._"

The Athenian couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Don't get all dramatic. We always share our meals."

"Yeah, but there's every-bloody-one around! I need my good deal of time alone with you." Alexander whined, then took the other's hands in his own. He performed what he hoped to be a seductive grin. "Care to kiss my pain away?"

"You call this pain!" Hephaistion sneered, but complied nonetheless. And it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced. The blonde's lips on his, tender and soft, gave his skin the familiar tingling, yet it wasn't in any way the same as before. It sort of felt... _right_ to kiss Alexander. For the very first time, Hephaistion realized he was doing what he wanted the most without feeling guilty or downright awkward about it. It was a nice kiss.

Their foreheads brushing one against the other, Alexander smiled right on his lover's lips. "Hello."

The Athenian returned the smile without even thinking about it. "Hi. I'm okay. You?"

"Better now." The King sneaked in one more kiss, then smirked goofily. "Keeps getting better."

Hephaistion kissed back – _so oddly_ right – then feigned exasperation. "You shouldn't try your pick-up lines on me when you're drunk. It makes you sound like a fool."

"Ah, but I am. Fool for you, I mean."

"My point exactly."

Alexander claimed the other man's lips once again. The kiss lingered, insinuating. "I've missed you so much." He whispered, one hand rising to caress Hephaistion's hair. The kiss that followed conveyed more urgency than before. "I want you so much."

The Athenian stiffened as his partner's tongue thrust into his mouth, eager and greedy. He briefly responded, but a surge of panic flew over him and he had to break the contact. "Can I ask something of you?"

"Anything. You are my most adored beloved, and I your faithful manservant."

_Faithful_ stung bad. Stateira's words echoing in his mind, Hephaistion backed up. He tried to conceal his sudden aggravation by speaking in a light tone. "Have you got no such things as schools, here in Pella?"

It was plain to see the question had caught Alexander unprepared. The King frowned, a pensive expression on his face. "I know for sure I was taught by a master along with Cassander and the others, as a boy. I believe things still work like this, for nobles at least." He lifted an eyebrow, still slightly put off. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

Hephaistion took a deep breath and blurted out quickly. "Well, I was thinking maybe I could take back my charge as a teacher. I loved working at the Stoà, and Philotas – you know, the lad Ptolemy's been running from all week – says they always considered me a good master. So perhaps, if it's okay with you, I may..."

"Is this everything?"

Taken aback, the philosopher worried his bottom lip. "Should there be more to it?"

"I somehow feel like there is." His back resting against the seat, Alexander crossed his legs and scrutinized the man before him. "What's the point, really? You bored?"

Hephaistion open and closed his mouth several times. "I wouldn't say bored. It's just..." Then he gave in. "Well, maybe I am. A little."

The emperor scooted back closer, concern playing on his features. "Then you should have told me sooner! I promise I'll try spending more time with you from tomorrow on."

Something about the blonde's egotism unnerved Hephaistion to no end. "No. I mean, I'm not asking this of you. I'd hate it if you neglected your duties for me." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he reached out to hold Alexander's hand in his own. "Just, give me something to do." He all but begged, eyes sparkling with pride. "To make me feel necessary."

"But you are necessary. You are of vital importance for me, therefore for the kingdom." The blonde gave his lover a small peck on the lips, then smiled in a way he thought to be inviting. "Isn't this enough to warm your heart up, knowing I so deeply love you?"

"I'm not a fucking woman, Alexander!" Hephaistion's cry came out of the blue to tear the intimate atmosphere right apart. Taking in the King's stupor, he mentally cursed himself and cooled down, a dark look on his face. "Can't you just give me the damn job?" Came the weak conclusion. "Please?"

Alexander had frozen. He didn't seem about to react anytime sooner, either. "Sure I can." He eventually let out in a monotone. "I will see to it that you're appointed by my counsellors first thing in the morning." Thus he stood up and strode over towards the bed, turning his back to the other man.

Hephaistion's gaze followed the monarch as he stumbled to lay down. "Hey." The philosopher called softly, to no avail. "Hey. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I..." His voice faltered as Alexander slipped under the sheets, paying him no mind. Hephaistion felt his heart clench with – _guilt? pity?_ - and got up as well to approach the blonde. He ended up sitting on the verge of the king-size bed, his hand seeking for Alexander's under the covers. "... I know you love me." He murmured as their fingers intertwined, the emperor relaxing in his hold. "It just gets so frustrating at times."

Alexander shot up and came to sit among the sheets, his hand never leaving Hephaistion's. Golden brown eyes shined with determination as he faced his beloved. "I will do anything in my power to make you happy. This will always be my primal task."

The Athenian felt his heart soar as a strange wave of warmth took over him. Somehow, he knew the other was being sincere. It didn't matter if he... well, if Alexander needed to find his satisfaction elsewhere. That didn't make his love less precious and true. In fact, it added some sort of purity to their feelings, if anything. After all, wasn't platonic love the holiest kind of affection? A stoic master should pretty well know. Hephaistion chose not to answer in words, and gave his partner a slow kiss on the lips in reply.

Then...

Then – as Alexander whimpered in pleasure, mouth opening way too promptly at the contact; as the blonde's teeth closed harmlessly on his bottom lip and suckled it, whilst his hands entwined with the Athenian's long strands of hair; as, _gods_, Alexander laid back carrying Hephaistion with him and spread his legs wide open; as, finally, the King moaned in lust while lifting his hips from the bed to rub himself against his lover's manhood – _then_ Hephaistion felt like throwing all restraints and platonic bullshit to the winds, which he did right after.

He kissed Alexander as though his very life depended on it, tongue plunging and lips pressing hard. The blonde replied by thrusting his cock upwards to meet Hephaistion's now quite interested one. As they moved together, erections grinding one against the other in small, erratic twists of their hips, the Athenian was hit by a frightening realization: he was on top. More, he was in control. It was _his_ urgency keeping them going; _his_ eagerness taking those delicious little sounds from Alexander's swollen, thoroughly snogged lips. Utterly inebriated, Hephaistion shut his eyes tightly to fight the strongest wave of lust washing over him. He felt his own cock twitch and throb like fucking never before. Suffocating a high-pitched moan in the kiss, the philosopher noticed his lover was slowly submitting. Thighs spread apart under him, Alexander laid back against the pillow and gave himself openly, freely. The mighty emperor of Macedon, Greece and Persia united yielded to his beloved's thighs.

It nearly undid him.

Driven purely by lust, Hephaistions thrust harder against his lover's cock and opened his eyes to bask in the adoring, desire-filled look he was certain to find on the King's face.

Wrong prediction.

Coming quickly down from his high, Hephaistion stared in disbelief – it couldn't fucking be happening to _him!_ – at Alexander's peacefully asleep face. The blonde's mouth was slightly open in his slumber, as if willing to welcome the Athenian's kisses all the same.

Hephaistion dismounted from his straddling position and laid down next to his lover, left completely speechless. He cast a glance to the blonde, who, seemingly aware of being the centre of his attention, rolled to his side and curled up beside him, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction in the process. Then he snuggled closer and began snoring lightly, nose buried in Hephaistion's neck.

The Athenian went rigid for a moment, then sighed and settled for being the King's royal pillow. He couldn't doze off, though. Just how bloody unfair was it that Alexander had fallen asleep the first time Hephaistion was really considering... considering...

Said blonde breathed out heavily in his ear. The philosopher grimaced as the smell of wine reached his nose.

Damn him if he was to let Alexander drink ever again!

* * *

**Raise your hands if you feel like killing Alexader this very moment! xD Hope I gave everyone an excellent reason not to touch a bottle of wine for the rest of their lives.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE! 'Probably' because I'm not sure how to put everything I want to make happen in a single chap. I'm more likely to manage, though. Brace yourselves. ****I'll let you know I _am _working on a sequel, anyway! **

**Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter :3 . Me *hearts* you! **


End file.
